Memories in the Sharingan
by XxNarutoFanGurlxX
Summary: Sakura is ordered to partake in extreme measures in obtaining the past memories of Kakashi Hatake. She accepts the terms and understands that she could die, but as she's in the process, she finds herself being pulled toward of what was once her sensei.
1. In Which She Tries To Accept Orders

A/N: This is my new story _Memories in the Sharingan_. Basically, it is about Sakura facing the new dimensions of the demented world of Sharingan and in her journey, she encounters Kakashi's past. Eventually, she learns of the most private and dreadful things that had happened to him and is determined to save him from the darkness in which many had fell into, for example: Sasuke Uchiha. But as she does this, she finds herself giving into Kakashi's personality and falls in love.

I just gave you a summary of what the story is going to be about and I am not giving anything more than that. I'd appreciate it if you'd check my other stories out and I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

NOTE: THIS IS IN SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW.

Review Please!

* * *

><p>Tsunade had commanded me do these very actions: Figure out Kakashi's past and find out why he has been so down lately. Shishou has been so concerned of the Great Copy Ninja ever since he has arrived from completing his latest Rank S mission in the Hidden Mist. He was all cut up and bruised and had informed of us that he remembered nothing and why he went there in the first place. These events have worried her and well ... I guess we had to take action. But she wasn't the only one worried ... I mean - I was there the whole time, healing him and patching him up in the hospital. He didn't really talk about anything though. He only spoke of his begging need of to get out of that 'damned' hospital. It was pretty unusual for he has been acting up more lately.<p>

Anyways, I was ordered to take extreme measures. I was unsure of what Tsunade-sama had meant by this and asked for further information. I could remember when she had sighed and told me that it was classified, but I guess she must have trusted me enough because she told me the whole plan.

I was supposed to activate his memories through his Sharingan and get sucked into the dimensions. The ANBU had told me that this activation was supposed to trigger a certain jutsu and that I was supposed to get caught in between it. I was frightened for a moment until I realized I was doing this for a very good friend.

My goal, for now, was to just somehow activate that Sharingan. I think I know how to though. Maybe I could use the dose I had created before when Danzo had been murdered. I tried it before and it did activate the Sharingan, although I don't know if it would activate his.

"Sakura Haruno, you understand that these are highly life-threatening measures that you must take and put into action, correct?" Tsunade-sama eyed me with a very concerned eye and I simply nodded in response. "Good - Well - You know what to do, am I right? This mission of yours will begin tomorrow and will end whenever we gain enough informational secrets about Hatake's past."

"Understood," I muttered unconvincingly, my eyes dragging across the ground.

"If you fail and die in the process, we would partly take fault for your death, but we would have to torture him to continue the mission."

"Understood."

"If he dies in the process, you would be partaken in extreme and painful punishments for failing this. I am sorry to say this but these are all of the consequences if you were to fail. I would be sorry if you screw up in some way."

"I understand shishou," I growled angrily. "I'm tired about all of this talk. I'm damned worried 'bout Kakashi and I don't wanna hear anymore of this death things. I am willing to sacrifice myself in order to save him and I am willing to accept any punishment. Just skip to the fucking end so I can relax and think these commands over!"

The Hokage looked surprised for a second, but then she smiled foolishly. I wondered why she had grinned. There was nothing funny to laugh about or think about. It was just dread that I felt in the atmosphere.

"I forgot that you are no longer a mere genin," said Tsunade, "You are twenty one years old and is capable of doing this. I trust you and I always will."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," I stated as I bowed my head slightly in appreciation.

"You are dismissed."

III

I walked along a a clear blue stream, having nothing else to do. All there was to think, honestly, but that wasn't enough to keep me satisfied. What if Tsunade was right? What if I would fail and kill myself or him in the process? For once, I actually felt frightened.

Something silver caught the corner of my eye and the bright odd color brought me to a seated jounin beside a dead tree. I questionably looked at the figure, my eyes blurred by the uprising fog. I blinked a few times in confusion and realized that it was none other than Kakashi Hatake.

He was staring out into the open black sky, his lone eye concentrated on the nothingness before him. He looked as if he was in much sorrow and frustration. I just wanted to go over there and help him for a little while... Maybe until I would feel as if I had let go of all of the terrible thoughts.

"Hey Kakashi-sempai," I greeted softly, "Fancy meeting you here on such a dark night."

I allowed myself to sit next to him and began mimicking his action. You know what ... It wasn't too bad - Just staring out into space like this - It felt comfortable.

"Is there something you need?" Kakashi asked, his gaze glued to the starry sky. "I will talk if I have to."

I sighed disappointingly, realizing that he was still in his unusual mood.

"Kakashi, you're the others. Practically all of your friends are concerned," I explained briefly.

"I know I came back in a bad condition, but there's nothing to worry 'bout now."

"Nothing to worry about? There _is _something to worry about. You came back having no idea of to why you visited the Hidden Mist with wounded arms and legs. Your whole body was damaged and your health was terrible. You worried the hell out of me!"

"...I'm sorry, Sakura. I just feel hated."

"Have you ever thought that you're undergoing depression?"

"It's not depression. It's not. I just feel ... unwanted. Lonely. Miserable."

"Jesus Kakashi. You're scaring me," I whispered shakily. "Stop. Stop talking like that. It's like I don't even know you anymore! Just quit the sad talk!"

"... Sakura, no one could take me out of the darkness I'm undergoing." Kakashi rolled his shoulders and leaned further back into the tree that we were seated against. He closed his single eye and crossed his arms on his chest.

I felt this sudden need to cry. Something crystal clear slipped out of my eye and fell onto his hand. He turned to look at me and saw that I was silently weeping over him, my face dug into my hands. I felt him bring my head to his shoulder, but I continued to cry my eyes out, hoping that this stupid shit madness would end.

I was sick and tired of this 'darkness' nonsense. I was sick and tired of seeing him in such a sorrowful state. And I was especially angry that he wouldn't even trust me or Team Seven enough to help him out with whatever issue he has!

"Please Kakashi!" I cried. "Just shut up and stop talking about this nonsense! I'm tired of seeing you in despair! It pains me and hurts me like crazy!" I dug my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around him, shocking him. "I was supposed to help you out according to Shishou's orders and activate your Sharingan, and I guess now I'm going against the rules. Fuck those commands! I just want to help you!"

Kakashi suddenly gripped onto my neck and spun me around, his hand pushing me against the tree bark. I felt my skin peel and guessed that it was cutting my back open. I winced in pain as he tightened his grip. I was now staring into the dark angry eye of his. I could see that fucking frown of his under that stupid useless mask. I understand why he was furious now. Me and my shitty actions.

"You were supposed to infiltrate my body?" he asked angrily. "And you accept the terms where as if I would die in the process, you would be to take full fault or if you were to die, I would take fault? You accepted those kind of terms? You accepted the mission? The mission to go against my will and take away those special memories?"

Another whimper escaped my lips as he pushed me further against the tree trunk. I felt the air flowing out of my lungs, I felt my heart tighten and twist and flip in continuous motions. I felt my muscles tighten and my bones loosen. I was growing unconscious.

He suddenly shot his hand into my stomach, causing me to spat blood on his masked face. He blinked the blood out of his eyelids and stared at me with hate.

"I trusted you with all my heart and you trusted me. Yet you still go against me and is willing to do something so life-threatening that it would kill me? I trusted you and vowed that I would protect you and the team," he hissed as he jammed his hand against my stomach again, "I fucking promised and yet you break your promise to keep me safe?"

"I never broke that fucking promise!" I yelled. "I cared for you enough and admired you enough that I was willing to sacrifice my own fucking life for yours! I was willing to accept the pain through that Sharingan and I was prepared to die if I had to!"

His hand let go of my neck and I sucked in as much oxygen I needed to revive my lungs to its full well-conditioned state. I coughed and collapsed to my knees, blood dripping out from my back and mouth. That fucking bastard didn't understand how much I cared...

I looked up with weary eyes, only to find him gazing at me with frightened eyes. He looked petrified, scared ... innocent like a lost child. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Sakura, I'm sorry..." Kakashi whispered as he held onto my shoulders. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear. I didn't think I'd lose control of my mind so quickly, especially over you."

He continued to apologize as I regained my strength.

"Kakashi," I grunted, "I'd give up my life just to save you."

"That's my job," Kakashi murmured as he let go of my arms. He straightened himself and sat in front of me, his legs almost touching mine. He smiled sadly underneath his mask and said, "It's my job to sacrifice my life for you and Team Seven."

"You did that too many times. It's my turn," I whispered, my hand suddenly glowing the bright green color. I pressed the faint glow against my back and then my leg, my own cells and chakra building up and fixing the wounds. "I want to fish you out of that dark pond, Kakashi...sensei."

"I'm not your sensei anymore."

"It still seems like you are..."

Kakashi chuckled slightly and shook his head in disappointment. "I'm terribly sorry for everything that I did to you Sakura. I honestly didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry-" He coughed into his sleeve and looked down to avoid my gaze. "I'm sorry."

"You said sorry too many times," I remarked silently.

... Silence ...

Kakashi looked up and held my unoccupied hand. He glared at me with worrying and trusting eyes. "You said that you are to acquire some of my memories? From my past?" he asked slowly.

I nodded and felt my face heat as his came closer. I tried to turn away, but he caught my gaze and intertwined his with mine. We were locked eye-to-eye. It's too late to escape. I knew what he was going to do, but I wasn't afraid. I was ready.

"I trust you that you won't take all of them away," he said.

"I won't. I will only see, not take."

Suddenly, I felt myself drown in complete pain, but after my body became numb, I only felt the concerned gaze of Kakashi Hatake piercing through my mind. I knew I was entering the demented world of dread.


	2. In Which She Explores His Memories

A/N: Thanks for all of your polite reviews, everyone. I am planning to make things go from violent into extremely dramatic. I will add some fake stuff about Kakashi Hatake, but no worries, it's not going to be anything too major. All of the 'memories' would still be based off of the true events that happened in his life.

Keep Reviewing People!

It Encourages Me! (:

* * *

><p>I woke up pinned to a rough sand-like wall. I turned my head to both the right and left, only to find my arms wounded and gashed, kunai knives nailing my hands. A jolt of pain shattered my heart and I spat blood out onto the dark ground of what seemed like hell. And then I thought ... So this what it was like to be caught in the world of Sharingan. There was only pain and despair to be found - Pretty much war.<p>

I attempted to twist my head around so that I can see what was over my shoulder. I saw nothing but the pitch-black darkness. I sighed heavily and grunted as I yet felt another electrifying pain shoot through my stomach. I wondered what was happening ... Was this what Kakashi has been undergoing?

Suddenly, I fell to the floor beneath me and gasped for air, as if there was no more oxygen to breathe. I could feel the atmosphere around me change, and the next thing you know, I found myself kneeling on the ground, unwounded and in a great condition.

I questioningly looked at my surroundings. It appeared as if I was in a deep crater with gigantic rocks lying everywhere. Something bloody red flashed across my eyes and I realized that I was right in the middle of a horror show.

There was a young brown-haired boy crushed underneath a boulder, only half of his body visible. He was wearing these orange goggles and had a pair of blue-black sweat pants and jacket on. He was wearing a Hidden Leaf Ninja hitai-ate ... Could he be a Leaf Ninja?

I reached out toward him, only to disorder some of the picture laid out before me. I had forgotten that this was a mere memory and I could not do anything to fix the situation. This was only a mere memory ... of Kakashi. But what exactly was happening?

"Kakashi." The boy called my former sensei's name a couple of times before a silver-haired genin jumped in front of the half-dead nin. I felt my lips part in realization. That silver-headed kid ... he was Kakashi Hatake. And his same eye in which he held the Sharingan was wounded ... a new wound. Could have this been the memory of the loss of one eye and his teammate?

"Obito!" cried Kakashi, a tear slipping out of his eye. "It's my fault! I should have never left you. We should have never parted ways. You wouldn't have been in all of this mess if it wasn't for my stupid actions!" He gripped onto the crushed ninja's arm and wept for a moment before shockingly sitting up.

"Hatake," coughed Obito, "Take my Sharingan as a gift of remembrance. It would make you even more skillful ... Aha, and that way you'd always have a part of me in you."

My eyes widened in surprise as I watched the scene before me. So this was the great Obito Uchiha, great friend of Kakashi Hatake. And this was exactly how Kakashi had gotten his eye ... and why he was internally scarred for life. Damn, I felt like hell right now. It was so saddening.

"Obito..." Kakashi murmured angrily. "Why are you happy? You're dying for crying out loud!"

Obito simply ignored his teammate and called a girl named Rin over. She looked very beautiful at such a young age. She had brown hair and obtained these purple marks on her cheeks. I have never seen her around in the village before ... Perhaps she was long gone ... I felt sorry for Kakashi.

I watched carefully as Rin steadily transferred Obito's eye into Kakashi's wounded one. Eventually, the operation was completed and the violence continued. Kakashi killed the two Hidden Stone ninja who had murdered Obito and he and Rin met up with the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father.

The two young ninja informed to their sensei that Obito Uchiha unfortunately died and it took a long time for Kakashi to regain control of his emotions...

Suddenly, I felt something shoot through my mind and I found myself spinning and spinning in some sort of dimension. I collapsed to my knees and tightly gripped onto my head, my eyes cringed and wincing in absolute pain. Something screeched in my ears, nearly deafening me. Then a breeze blew past me, sending my hair flying around my face.

I was breathing fast now, my head dug deep into my knees. My breaths were hitched, my skin felt cold, my heart felt tortured, and my body felt numb from all of the pain. I didn't know what was happening. I was scared. I was frightened. I thought I was dying ... Not until I felt myself heave into someones arms. His arms.

Kakashi Hatake.

"Sakura. Sakura, are you okay? Dear God, please wake up."

I felt a hand shake me and I wearily opened my eyes to find Kakashi gazing at me with two worried mismatched eyes. I greeted him with a small smile to let him know that I was alright. He sighed in relief and began walking across roads and paths, as it seemed.

It was a while before I started talking, but that wasn't until we reached my apartment. I was barely watching, but I heard him open my door ( I bet he was glad that I didn't lock the door ) and felt him settle me on what appeared to be my bed. He wrapped me in sheets and blankets and took a seat beside me. I didn't mind at all that he was willing to stay by my side, although it was awkward.

I coughed and gravely whispered, "I had no idea you had such a painful past, Kakashi." I paused to glance at his face. He was just staring at me with willing eyes. He was ready to cooperate. "And I ... I want to help you remove that pain ... by creating new memories - With Naruto, Sai, Yamato ... Ino ... Shikamaru ... all of the others. Including me."

Kakashi hung his head low enough that his masked face was nearly touching mine. He gently brushed his fingers against my face, and I felt my cheeks redden and heat. My eyes were shaking, my lips were becoming dry, and my breaths were becoming fast in anticipation. He stared at me like I was crazy, but then murmured, "Shh, don't talk anymore. You need to rest...if you want to continue this process. Just remember I am willing to cooperate with you."

I forced a small grin and closed my eyes, then falling into a deep slumbering sleep in which I had many dreams and nightmares.

III

"Oh, Kakashi Hatake. What must you need at such an early hour? It's five in the morning. You've pretty much shocked everyone in your surprisingly early wake up."

My ears perked to the sound of Tsunade and Kakashi talking from the other side of the room. I immediately pressed my ear against the door and decreased my chakra level in hope that they won't realize that I'm eavesdropping.

"...Well I have something to inform you of. It's actually more important than the other things I reported to you in the past. I am guessing this will shock you..."

"Hm, Kakashi...Alright. You have permission to speak."

"I know about your little mission about obtaining more information about me from my childhood memories." I heard him pause to breathe slowly. It seemed as if he was nervous. "Sakura, your little achiever, has told me everything in hope to stop me from acting my unusual ways. And in that process, I lost control of my...mind and I unknowingly hurt her. Luckily the damage wasn't huge and she of course accepted my apology. But she passed out after exploring the different world of my Sharingan and well ... I took her home and stayed there all night. It wasn't anything inappropriate, I swear, but I just wanted to watch her to see if she'd be all right."

"I see." I could easily point out the disappointment in Shishou. "So she did tell you after all...I had a feeling she would crack up under pressure. After all, this mission I assigned to her is incredibly dangerous and life-threatening, especially since it has something to do with you."

"Tsunade-sama, I understand that there may be consequences for her slip-up, but I really just want to push those aside and have her continue the mission. I gave her my permission and I will cooperate with this. I could trust Naruto and Sai to do this as well, but I am afraid that at some point they would get injured. I trust Sakura the most, though, because she has explained everything I meant to her last night...And she won't have as much problems as Naruto and Sai would because she obtains some medical jutsu."

"Ah, Kakashi. You have yet surprised me again with how you feel for Team Seven. No matter. I will allow this mission to continue and I was never planning on having Sakura tortured. And you...never on earth I would hurt such a skilled, honorable ninja. For now, I will postpone this mission until next month. You and her will be able to do some experiments if you'd wish, but nothing too major, alright?"

"Understood, Hokage-sama."

"And another thing...you don't need to tell her anything."

"You really don't think I wouldn't have noticed, did you?"

"Well, considering your the Great Copy Nin, no."

I realized that they were talking about me. They are great ninja after all ... They were able to recognize my suppressed chakra at such a low level ... I'm not surprised at all. I mean - Tsunade is the Hokage and Kakashi was the Great Copy Ninja. It wasn't something unexpected out of them.

"Sakura, if you're still behind the door, take a couple of step backwards so I can open the door without hurting you."

I obeyed Kakashi's commands and stepped back to allow his depart. I watched as the door flew open, revealing a very masculine and broad-shouldered Kakashi Hatake. He glared at me questionably as he closed the door behind him.

"...I am wondering why you decided to eavesdrop, Sakura, if you haven't noticed," Kakashi stated coolly.

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and nodded. "Well ... I got curious," I truthfully confessed.

Kakashi cringed his single eye happily and shoved his hands into his pockets. "So you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Hm, so how 'bout I take you out to Ichiraku Ramen to make it up to you from last night?" he proposed.

I gazed at him with big emerald eyes and couldn't help but to smile.

"C'mon Kakashi, I've been through worse pain."

"That still doesn't make a difference, kiddo."

I rolled my eyes and gave in to his offer. "Fine," I murmured as I followed him out of the building. I didn't mind that he was taking me out to Ichiraku's, but it was unusual. At first, I assumed it was a part of his odd mood but then I thought that it must have been happiness. Maybe I am clearing the fog that hides his heart ...

"What are you smiling about, Sakura?" Kakashi suddenly piped, his lone eye narrowed at my face.

I blushed and tossed my head in the other direction, my pink hair flipping across my neck. I played with my fingers for a few moments before replying.

"What is there not to smile about on such a fine morning?" I responded joyfully as I took another step forward.

He pulled his Icha Icha book out and began reading it with seeming-so 'average' interest. He ran his fingers through his silver-coated hair and slicked it to the right, a portion of his hitai-ate being covered. I saw an outline of a grin form on the felt of his mask.

"There is always something to smile about on a great morning, Sakura. The sun, the bright blue sky, the happy villagers around you," Kakashi said, "But you're only smiling because of achievement. I am guessing you are full of joy because I am."

I sighed drastically and crossed my arms. "Or maybe because you're treating me to Ramen and I don't have to pay for anything."

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I do hope that you would be willing to continue to read this story and my other ones too. I appreciate all of you kind comments.

Just make note that I will not be publishing or updating a lot on the weekdays due to my busy schedule at school. Mondays and Tuesdays I'm busy. Wednesday ... I might have a little time. Thursday I have Track and Field Meets, and Friday I'm busy too. Saturday and Sunday are basically the only days when I'm absolutely free. I just hope you can wait a little while before the next chapter comes out.

Review Review Review Please.

-XxNarutoFanGurlxX


	3. In Which She Experiences Pain

A/N: So ... I read all of your reviews and I could easily point out that you are loving my story and you want to know more about the story (Thanks, by the way, for all of your kind reviews) ... I am going to try to make things a little more interesting, although in this chapter, I will not move further into the mission details just yet and no, Sakura will not visit another memory ... Not until chapter four ...

So Keep Reviewing!

Love You All (:

* * *

><p>I walked out to the balcony and leaned against the railing, my head hanging low to watch the passing-by villagers and ninja. All seemed happy and peaceful as usual ... Well not <em>all<em> but one specific person was feeling quite down. Actually, he's been depressed for almost a week now. Ah, that Kakashi. I wonder how he is. I just really hope that his attitude isn't getting any worse than yesterday.

I mean - yesterday ... Shikamaru was talking to him (you know, man-to-man) about wanting to help me out on the mission a little with the research. Kakashi was hesitating to answer - And I would know that because I was right there beside him - and well, something hit him on the back of the head and he suddenly refused to respond. That jounin nearly scared the wits out of me. One glance in his eye and it's like your captivated in hell ... Anyways, Shikamaru left after not receiving any answer of some sort, but I secretly told him that he had permission to help out.

I let a sigh out that I've been holding for hours and lifted my face to the bright blue sky. The sun almost blinded me and I had to look away for the sake of my eyesight. Then I wondered ... Why can't be happiness be as bright as the sun?

Feeling a sudden chill rise up my spine, I shuddered and began to play with my fingers in hope to blow away the dreading thoughts. Damn, ever since I've witnessed Kakashi's memories, I've been feeling angry myself. I had no such idea that the world was that terrible in the past ... and it still is. There are still villages out there who are fighting for their lives, some trying to destroy every single thing in their path and others working for peace and love. I didn't understand the world of ninja. Can't everything just be joy? ... I wished everything would just be joy ... I hated war.

"Sakura, honey." I heard my mother call my name and I churned my head to the left, only to find a spitting image of myself beside me. I remembered how much she used to look like me when I was only a genin. "You've been in your room for a while so I decided to see what's up. I guess it's the same 'ol thing then," she stated coolly.

I was silent for a moment, not knowing how to respond to her. I didn't quite know how to talk to her anymore since I moved out into my own humble abode. I wondered why ... I wondered about so much things ... I was confused. I'm a confused woman.

"Mom," I said, "How long can war last?" I bit my lip, hoping I wasn't digging up any private or personal feelings from her. I suddenly felt guilt crawl around my gut.

"Sakura, war can last for how many days people can hate. Revenge, avengers, people who sought the 'great' feeling of killing, they are all the keys that lead to beginning war. And war ... war is just something that arose from some little simple problem. During my time, war was really constant. And then came the Hokages, Kages, etc. They stopped the war using their deepest emotions." She sucked a deep breath in. "They believed in their people, their comrades, their friends ... And the result was love and friendship. Now these symptoms are what can stop war ... If only everyone could learn to love."

I shook my head and gazed out into the open sky. Thinking and talking about these deep emotions ... They brought up so much memories from when I was a genin and chuunin. About Sasuke ditching the village and becoming Rogue, about Pain nearly destroying the whole Leaf Village, about Jiraiya dying ... I began to realize that almost everything was violent. Everything in life can cause war. Hatred. Disgust. I felt sick down to the bone.

"Well, thanks for having me and your father over for lunch." I heard my mother's fading footsteps as she walked downstairs to supposedly tell my dad that they're leaving. I frowned as I watched them exit my home from the balcony and exchanged waves with them.

A breeze blew past my face and I narrowed my eyes at my pink flowing hair. My body grew slightly cold and I rubbed my arms to warm it up a little. Afterward, I rested my hands on the railing again and stared blankly at the building rooftops. I saw nothing but the heating ducts, wandering birds, carpenter tools, and maybe a few papers here and there. I was about to turn my attention to something rather fun until I saw a certain shade of silver behind an abandoned box.

I stepped a couple of times to my left to get a better view of what I had saw and realized the silver object was the hair of none other than Kakashi Hatake. I gazed at him with questioning emerald eyes and observed him as he glared at his little Icha Icha. So far, he seemed pretty normal ...

He cocked his head toward me and saw that I was watching him. Our gazes intertwined and I felt the darkness creeping up from behind me. Suddenly, I felt something tangle around my neck and all of the air blew out of me. I collapsed to my knees and began breathing heavily, my lungs begging for more oxygen. I didn't know what was happening, I honestly didn't know what was happening. And - And I was scared. Frightened. Terrified. Another sharp painful jolt lashed at me and I ended up sprawled across the balcony, my hands clawing at what I thought was the evil doer. And then everything went pitch black, and I heard nothing but the worried, faded calls of Kakashi and nearby villagers' gasps.

III

Beeping surrounded the atmosphere and filled my ears. It irritated me ... The sound irritated me. I stirred in place and sat up with a quick reaction to pain. I clenched my stomach and gritted my teeth as something electrifying surged through my veins. I forcefully opened my eyes, afraid to see anything, and found nothing but the white walls of what seemed to be the hospital.

All of a sudden, something purplish-black flashed across my eyes, sending waves of fear throughout my brain. I stared wide-eyed at the figure. At first, it seemed like a shadow from hell. And then I recognized it ... or him. It was Obito Uchiha. I gripped tightly onto my blanket covers and tried to scoot further back into the bed, but it just kept coming closer. He ( or it or whatever it is!) reached out to me and touched my forehead. It felt like real fingers ... nothing like the wind or anything. A real hand. Real fingers. Now I was terrified.

I assumed I imagined blood was creeping down his lips then opened my mouth to scream. Nothing came out, nothing but a gasp ... We were both staring into each others eyes now - I noticed that his right eye was nothing but a black hole - I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I was hallucinating or if this was some sort of effect from medication. I just hoped it was an imagination. I hoped.

Obito suddenly smiled sadly at me and nodded, let his hand drop to his side, and the figure dissipated into the air. He left nothing behind but an odd feeling in my heart. It felt like I've just experienced true pain ... war. Did it (or he) visit me just to explain how truly Kakashi feels at the bottom of his heart? Well if that's the case, I need to stop that damned despair from taking over his brain. He was infected and scarred with pain. I knew he was.

Something bubbled at the bottom of my stomach and I tightly planted my hands beside my waist. Whatever I was feeling ... It did not feel good. It felt horrible, almost as if I was guilty of doing something. New emotions. Could that be what I'm experiencing at the moment? ... New emotions ...

"Sakura. Sakura ... Sakura! My God! Call over the back-up medics. Get Tsunade! We need all the help we can!" Shizune came bursting in the room with frightened and worried eyes. "What the hell are you doing, Sakura! Why the fuck are you sitting up! Do you know what you're doing to your own body! Your forcing too much effort!"

I ignored her. All I could think and concentrate about now was what I have just witnessed.

My ears perked to another sound of the door opening and I found myself being treated by Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, and a bunch of other medics. I honestly didn't know what was happening to me. All I know was that I witnessed true pain. Pain was what people had wanted to stop ... But my God, I had no idea it could linger around for ever.

"Breathe in, breathe out." - "She's in a very shocked condition. I wonder what happened!" - "Sakura, dammit! You're my best friend, don't die on me." - "I-I ... what happened?" - "There, give her more oxygen. She's in a terrible condition." - "Fuck, I should have never trusted her with this mission."

Those words. Those sentences. I felt the sudden need to cry out in need. They didn't think I could do it. They didn't think I could accomplish such a mission. But I know I can. I finally have gotten a couple of answers and reasons of to why Kakashi has been acting so down! They can't cut me off now! Not when I'm on the border to finally helping him get through this!

I pushed back all of their hands and jumped off the bed, surprising everyone in their process of work. I ran toward the window, only to be seized with multiple hands and arms. I fought my way through and reached the square opening, but Tsunade stopped me from going any further.

"Sakura, just _give it up_ already! You are in no condition to be running about like a little child! And besides that, you have nearly died from the effects of being captive under the Sharingan!" Tsunade demanded furiously. "I cannot trust this mission to you anymore after that! Not after you came so close to death!"

Something red flashed in my eyes and I felt something liquid trickle down my cheek. Blood. I wiped it off with my finger and stared at it for seconds, wondering what the hell was happening. Yes, I know that I did come close to death and that I was under really bad health conditions, but I can't just turn my back on this opportunity to help Kakashi now. I was afraid to continue and go up against Tsunade, but I ...

"Please ... I know something's going wrong with my body and trust me, I_ will_ take better care of myself and I will not overdo it ... Just please allow me to continue this mission. I can't just turn my back on him now," I sighed drastically, my eyes watching the blood drip onto the floor.

Tsunade just looked at me with a horrified expression. She bit her lip and frowned, her eyebrows furrowed in doubt. "Fine. Just let us check your body for any injuries or internal damage, Sakura. That's the least you can let us do before you continue the process."

"Understood."

III

"Sakura." Kakashi called my name out and I quickly directed my attention toward him. He was gazing at me with a deep lone eye full of worry and I could easily see the outline of his frown on his mask. "I don't understand. Was the- er -memory _that_ bad?" he asked with a flat tone.

I shook my head and hung my head, my pink hair falling from my neck. "No, it wasn't bad. It's just that I've never experienced something like it. The pain and sorrow that I saw ... It was all too much for me to handle," I explained briefly.

"Then I _can't_ let you do this anymore, Sakura. I've already hurt you enough, but this was just terrible. You nearly died from fright. I don't know what you saw or did, but I can't let you do this anymore. I'm just going to have to live with the despair and hope that you'd get bet-"

"I saw Obito Uchiha in the hospital." I sighed and glared at what used to be my former sensei. He looked surprised and puzzled at the same time. I decided I would go further into details. "I don't know if I actually saw him, but he was there. He touched my face for some odd reason and I felt something new in my heart. A new desire or emotions, perhaps, but I think he was there for a reason. His spirit ... perhaps he wants to cooperate with us too."

... Silence ...

"Sakura, this is just nonsense."

"It may be nonsense, but I know what I saw. I saw Obito Uchiha, and I don't think you are willing to stop an old friend from helping you, even if it is indirectly."

... Silence ...

"I don't know if I can believe what you said."

"It doesn't matter if whether or not you believe me, but what does matter is if you believe in me enough to complete this and help you get through you problems," I snarled, "And if you're not going to let me, then I'm going to do it forcefully. I swore that I'd do anything to keep Team Seven alive and happy, even if you were just my sensei. Sensei ... that is still a big part of Team Seven ... and I don't care if you don't think so. I'm going to help you and that is final!"

Kakashi stared at me for a very long time with a doubtful gaze. Having doubt in me. That disgusts me. I mean - we have been working together side by side for years and yet, he still doesn't have enough trust in me. But then again, I knew he just wanted to protect me. Things just had to be so damned complica-

"Alright." I shot my head up to face him, my eyes wide with surprise. "But just please ... please don't do anything reckless," he pleaded silently, his gloved hand grazing on my shoulder. "Because if you died, Team Seven wouldn't be Team Seven anymore ... And I wouldn't have anything to smile about."

I beamed at him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I dug my face into his chest and listened to his slow and steady breathing. I grinned against his jounin vest and murmured, "I will do _anything_ to get you out of misery, even if it may kill me."

[Kakashi's P.O.V]

I watched her with my lone eye as she shifted and wiggled around in my arms. I smiled slightly and returned the hug. It always felt good to be around her, even if she was in the crappiest mood. I - well - just whenever she's around, I feel nothing else but happiness. It's like she _pushes_ the darkness away.

But I'm afraid that I'm going to be selfish. I can't keep her all to myself and have her stay by my side the whole time. I have to let her roam free and find a life, have a love life and maybe even have kids. I just can't be selfish.

I realized that she was the person whom was the reason of to why I want to live. I wondered ... If I lost her, what would happen? If I lost her, would I go ahead and kill myself anyways? Was Sakura the key to my _happiness_? Was she the person who blocked that hell path ... ?

I heaved a big breath and felt free of most shadowing memories.

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope you liked the story. I added a little bit of what Kakashi was feeling at the end and I hope you liked that as well. Overall, I think I did a pretty good job on this.

I'm actually pretty surprised. I never thought I could update my stories on the weekdays since I'm always so busy. Whatever, I guess it's just luck. Anyways, hope you can wait for chapter four!

Review Please.

-XxNarutoFanGurlxX


	4. In Which She Loses Her Close Ones

A/N: So this is a shout out to you all that I really appreciate all of your kind reviews and I would kindly ask you to please continue doing that. It really encourages me and second of all, it makes me wanna make a special chapter for all of you.

Just remember, I'm not gonna quite get to the romance yet. It's just going to spoil you guys ;) I don't want everything to go by too fast anyways, even if Kakashi and Sakura knew each other for several of years.

**THE STORY WILL ALWAYS BE IN SAKURA'S P.O.V**

Don't Forget To Review!

* * *

><p>As days passed by, my heart just kept filling itself with sorrow, and then finally, the last round came and hit me on the head, nearly knocking the wind out of me. And now there was nothing to do. There was nothing better to do. Seriously, I'm not joking around. There was absolutely nothing to do on such a horrible, gloomy day. I feel hated, tortured, unloved, unwanted. It hurt. My heart hurts. Why, you ask? Because my parents passed away today on a dangerous mission that they just <em>had<em> to accept.

My head was spinning, my mind was wondering, and tears were uncontrollably slipping out of my eyes. All because my parents had to die. I just couldn't believe it though. They were great ninja of the Hidden Leaf and had promised to be there by my side the whole way through, and yet they leave me alone on this dreading day. They left me, and I had no more family to adore - to love - to care for. I was left all alone.

I collapsed to me knees and planted my hands against the base of the Memorial Stone, my watery eyes glued to the names engraved on the stone. I stared at the figure for a long time, my heart pounding and my spine tingling with discomfort. Why ... Why did everything have to happen to me?

Something wet hit the back of my neck and I lifted my face to the sky. It was dark and cloudy, almost as if the demons were coming to take my soul. I hung my head low to the ground and longed to see my parents again as I tried to ignore the continuous pounding of rain drops on my body. My hair was wet now and was tangled and sprawled across my back and neck. I could feel my skin grow numb and cold, I could feel my healing wounds open again, I could feel the pain rising in my gut. I was a broken person. An embarrassment toward the Hidden Leaf.

_Mush! Mush! Mush!_ The grass sounded off with echoes of squishy, gushing footsteps. The sound of mud squishing under your feet. I knew there was somebody behind me. I knew who exactly that somebody was. And I knew I did not want to see him at the moment. Truthfully, I didn't want to see _anyone_ at the moment.

"You are going to get a cold if you don't get out of this rain," I heard Kakashi say as he took his place beside me, his feet firmly placed into the ground.

I kept my gaze on the Memorial, hoping I would avoid those piercing, torturous eyes of his. I bit my lip and felt something bubble at the bottom of my stomach. I sighed. "I'm a fully-grown kunoichi and I am capable of taking care of myself," I murmured, "And besides that, my place belongs here beside this memorial."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shake his head in disappointment. Absolute disappointment. "Sakura, everyone was meant to meet their end at some point in their life. And those who have loved them are meant to let them go. It's the shinobi way. That's the way of life." Kakashi finished his explanation with a small grunt.

My eyes were wide now with shock. I couldn't believe that he could say such a thing! Telling me to let my loved ones go ... That's just plain horrible. Disgusting. Petrifying. Never in my damned life I would do that. I suddenly clenched my fists and slammed my right one against the base, my knuckles cracking with ever so loudness.

"Let them go? Let my family go as if they were some stupid tool? Damn it Kakashi," I growled in between breaths, "I just can't let my family go! I can never let them go and I never will! They're not a nobody! They aren't some useless people. They are my parents!"

By this time, I was standing and glaring Kakashi right in the eye, our bodies merely inches apart. My fists were clenched into a ball, my face was pale from the cold and rain, and my soaking pink hair was falling in front of my eyes continuously as the strong winds blew against me and him.

Kakashi just stared back at me with his usual stern expression, although now, his single eye holds much darkness. Evil. Distraught. He frowned underneath that torturous mask of his and shoved his hands down into his pockets. "Parents. Family. Friends. They get in the way of accomplishing your dreams," he muttered disgustingly.

I threw my chakra-filled hand at him, aiming for his face, but he immediately slid to the right to avoid the fist-full of pain. I ended up crushing the earth beneath me, my tremendous power creating a crater in the grass. I knelt close to the ground and huffed a big breath. "They get in the way because they love you. Because they want you to become stronger as a person-" I paused "-Friends. Comrades. And I thought that was your main reason to living...I thought we were important," I muttered sadly, "Your words disgust me."

I straightened myself and brushed the soil and dust off of my clothes, some mud leaving brown-black stains on my shorts. I shakily gazed at my knuckles - they were bleeding, the skin torn apart. I spit into the crater and wiped my face with my non-bleeding hand. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Just because you had a terrible childhood doesn't mean that you have to take it out on the people who actually care about you. The ones you lost...Your father, Obito Uchiha, Rin. They still care for you and want you to move on-" His hand wrapped around my neck and pushed me to the soggy grass below with much force.

He glared at me with an angry lone eye, his silver hair clumped in front of his hitai-ate, some strands covering a portion of his nose. "Never. _Never_ fucking speak about them. Never again," he snarled, "There is a reason why I forced myself to forget about them! Just never fucking speak about them again, or I'll _kill_ you."

I smirked forcefully and spat blood out onto his masked face. My eyes grew soft and I released a jagged breath onto his neck. "Then go ahead," I managed to say, "Go ahead and kill me if you wish, Kakashi. But that still won't resolve your life-long problems."

I guess Kakashi wasn't kidding about killing me.

His unoccupied hand flashed blue, and the next thing you know, I found myself being jabbed by his chidori-pumped fist, the electrifying jolts tearing my insides apart. I coughed blood out and collapsed to the ground with a loud _thump!_ As I landed on the now crimson-red grass, I watched him with widened petrified eyes. Kakashi was shakily looking at his bloody hand, his body shaking with fear. He glanced at me with his soft, gloomy and mismatched eyes and closed them. He sucked in a deep breath and fell to his knees.

''I warned you Sakura," he whimpered, "I fucking told you to not talk about them, and then you tempt me with those words. I fucking warned you Sakura." A tear slipped out of his eye. "I-I told you Sakura. I told you to not...You did anyways-" A small gasp escaped his lips and he began breaking down. "Damn it all...Dammit. Sakura, why the fuck did you choose to put up with me!" he demanded furiously.

His sharingan eye was open now. (At this point, I realized that he had lifted his hitai-ate to the correct level on his forehead) I stared at it with frightened eyes, my mind taking in the images of what his eye had illustrated. In that sharingan, I saw blood. Gore. War. I saw a dead corpse lying on what appeared to be a wooden-paneled floor. His father. This was yet another terrifying memory, except that it has manifested itself into a digital picture of some sort. Almost like genjutsu. Was he using a ju - I suddenly mentally screamed as I felt pain shoot through my body. I looked down to find blood pouring out of the wound.

I struggled to bring my glowing green hand to my stomach. I felt my heart dying out, I saw my vision blurring and becoming distorted, I felt the blood tingle out of my veins. I convinced myself I wasn't dying and finally brought my healing skills to action. It hurt all so much, but it was all so worth it. Enduring the pain finally ended when I felt as if the wound was closed enough. I sat up sluggishly, my gaze glued to Kakashi's face. I frowned. "Family isn't worth giving up, Kakashi. Not mine, not yours, not anyone's. And I know you've never given them up, but you've been hiding all of your emotions. Emotions. Dark emotions is what builds up the evil inside of people," I whispered silently, "You've never let those feelings away, and now you're like this. I just don't understand why you don't trust me enough to let those emotions go! Can't you see they're tearing you apart!"

Tears began swelling up in my eyes, but I blinked them back. I hung my head low to the ground and gripped onto my aching neck. "Damn it Kakashi. I already lost my parents, but if I were to lose you...If I lost you-" My heart suddenly began racing faster, its beats nearly breaking my ribcage. "If I lost you, my God I don't know what I would do!" I shouted uncontrollably. "...That's why I put up with you. Because I-I care."

Kakashi gazed at me with a horrified expression. "Sakura, don't lie to get me out of misery," he said, "Lying would get you nowhere in life." He brushed his hair out of his face and stared at the ground.

"Who said I was lying?" I hissed. "Do you know how _hard_ it is to not think about and worry about you? Do you not know how long I've been holding in all of my feelings? I tried acting like a true shinobi - or kunoichi in my case - but seriously, that doesn't work out at all! Wherever I go, I'm always worried about you! Ever since you got back from the Hidden Mist, I've began feeling things I've never felt before! I never thought I'd ever think of you as a close friend, but look at me now!" I shook my head and planted my hands onto the ground. "I tried as hard as I can to put my thoughts into worry rather than something more deeper, but now, I just can't handle it!"

I slammed the palm of my hand onto the grass, the razor edges slitting my skin. "It's not easy when you're trying to help a person you really care for without breaking down mentally or physically," I said through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to help you but you're pushing me away...Why can't you just let it all go? All of the pain...despair."

Kakashi stood still for a minute, unsure of what to say. And then I became impatient. He wasn't responding. Was he thinking? - Or was he just thinking of some lame and stupid excuse to get himself out of this predicament? ... I thought he was going to cooperate.

He finally spoke up.

"I'm pushing you away because you're not ready," he said unsteadily.

"...I'm not ready for what?" I inquired.

"You aren't ready to see the true side of me. My true life. It's filled with war and hatred that you have never experienced before," explained the jounin, "And if you wish to be ready, I have to give you yet another memory that may torture you starting from the inside."

"I don't care if it's going to tear me apart." He looked at me with surprised eyes. I sucked in a deep breath. "I already lost my family," I breathed, "But if I were to lose a very close friend - comrade - I wouldn't be myself anymore...So I don't care if it's gonna kill me."

Kakashi has heard enough. I could tell. He placed myself right in front of him and came closer. His face was now only an inch apart from mine, his masked breath lightly pounding against my cherry-pink lips. He urged for me to look into his eyes, so I did.

And then I found myself going through another cycle of pain.

III

I was standing on the balcony again, almost as if I was back in the day when my parents visited, although it wasn't all bright and happy like it used to. The sky was dark and gloomy, black clouds spread across, the winds blowing everything away in their path, the dead leaves creating nature-like hurricanes. It seemed as if the weather was reacting to my mood.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a short moment, my mind concentrated on only what I have witnessed earlier this morning. I was so confused. Everything happened all too quickly and I found myself being lost in the path of thoughts.

The first thing that happened was Tsunade informing me of my parent's death. I could remember her saddened expression. Her blue eyes were no longer shining blue like the ocean, but were pale as a grave. Her lips were curved into the slightest frown, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. She must have felt what I had felt when I found out about their deaths. The heart-burning feeling of the loss of family.

I remembered how I ran to the Memorial Stone with all my might. I remembered how I frantically cried, my tears staining the glass-like material. I remembered how Kakashi talked to me. His voice all husky, his words hurtful yet sorrowful at the same time. I knew how I felt for him. I knew how much of a friend he meant to me. And I knew that his pain was becoming mine. And all of this lead to how I encountered true pain and war. It was horrible, to be honest.

In the memory he has revealed to ready myself, I found out that he was more than an ANBU member. He was advanced and extremely skillful, but also a killer machine. Any enemy that got in his way met their end in a flash. Anything that got in his way was demolished. But then aside the violence, I found out that he was deeply devoted to his friendship with others, meaning that I, myself, and the rest of us meant as much as family to him. I learned that Yamato's true name was Tenzo, I learned about Kakashi's drastic life and why his father had taken his own life away, and I learned more about his Sharingan. Honestly, I thought I was going to die while experiencing this memory. I was glad that I didn't. I wasn't ready to leave the ninja world. I wasn't ready to visit my grave.

"Kakashi," I called out, "It hurts."

His arm wrapped around my shoulder and brought me close to his chest. His breathing was like a rhythmic tune, almost like a song. His heart beats were even and fast as if he was racing against time. It felt good to be wrapped in his warmth. It lets me know that he's going to be there for me. _Always._

"I'm sorry that I lashed out on you ... I'm sorry that I hold too much darkness within me," he apologized, "If I knew how to, I would have let all of the emotions go and talk it out with you."

I placed my hands on his jounin vest and gripped tightly onto it, my fingers creating wrinkles in the fabric. I nestled my face further into the clothing and smelled the scent of an aftershave. His masculine scent. I found myself being drawn to his features.

"...There is a reason why I keep tagging along with you, Kakashi."

... Silence ...

Kakashi placed his gloved hand on my head. "I know."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again for reading my story! I appreciate it! And oh - another thing - please, if you can, read my other stories. I'd like to see what you guys think about them! A certain story may be confusing, but if you paid close attention to it and actually read it, it would all make sense.

Don't Forget To Review!


	5. In Which She Tries To Release Tension

A/N: So, um, hey there everyone! Just letting all of you know that I really appreciate all of your kind reviews! I would like to acknowledge Noashi for - you know - reviewing often and encouraging me to write on. Then again, you all do that! So thank you all.

Do NOT Forget To Review ! ! !

* * *

><p>"I have to kill myself. I am a disappointment toward the Hidden Leaf Village, especially since no one would acknowledge me for doing what I thought was right. Friends, family, comrades. They are more important than anything and I vowed that I would protect them, even if it may cost my life. But no, no one understood the true meaning of pride - youth." A middle-aged silver-haired man bent over a mirror-image of himself, except that this image was his son. "Kakashi," said Sakumo, "If you leave now, you won't be able to see me tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that. Never again."<p>

Kakashi shook his head and stumbled backward, tears continuously flowing out of his mismatched eyes. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger. The words his father had told him - he wasn't lying. The words his father had promised - he broke them. "Father..." Kakashi whimpered.

He collapsed to his knees and planted his hands into the pool of blood, his fingers scraping against the wooden-paneled floor. His head was low to the ground, his forehead in contact with the remains of his father, Sakumo Hatake. He growled and gripped onto the corpse's vest and shook the body back and forth, wishing and pleading that he would come back to reality.

"Father! Father!" Kakashi cried. "You promised me you wouldn't leave me! You promised you wouldn't leave me all alone! Mother already left, but now you? I can't handle life on my own!" He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and shouted at the dead body. He scrambled to his feet and kicked the corpse aside and screamed, "You're such a disappointment to me! You killed yourself! Your honor!" He ran out of his home, leaving everything behind but the picture of him and his team.

Kakashi didn't care if people were looking at him with incredulous eyes or frightened expressions. He didn't care if the passing-by ninja were running after him. They couldn't match his speed. They couldn't match his power. They couldn't match his ninja honor. Kakashi took twists and turns around the village in hope to lose the sight of the following ninja. Finally, he successfully got rid of them and immediately took a turn toward the Memorial Stone where he always prayed and worried at.

He shakily walked up to the stone and gave it a harsh glare. His friends. His family. They were all gone. And he was left alone in the dim light where no one would be able to help him. He dropped the picture frame, the glass cover cracking as it hit the ground. He curled his hands into a ball and clenched his teeth. He brought his left hand up and traced his scar on his sharingan eye with a finger. He released a jagged breath.

And eventually, he had brought up the rim of his sweater to the top of his nose-line, hiding and trapping the face that imaged of what used to be his father. His pride. Sakumo Hatake.

The images. The scenes. They all drifted away from my vision as I gracefully fell into his arms. I forcefully settled my head on his broad shoulder, my cheek aching from being pressed to much against the steel-like bone. I felt his arms curl around my waist, his hands tightly gripping onto the back of my shirt to give me support. His breathing was even, but mine was just disastrous.

As the seconds passed by, I found myself becoming awfully drawn to his life. His darkness. His true being. I frowned and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry, Kakashi."

I felt his fingers hook into the wrinkles of my top. His chest rose and made contact with my breasts, the warmth tingling on my skin. He released a low silent breath. "The memories are getting more difficult as you proceed further into my brain. But the memories that I hold is something I have experienced. There is nothing to be sorry for in this case," he murmured.

I shook my head in disagreement. He was still the same.

III

It's been a month now, since the incident in which I nearly met death. I have been switching back and forth, reporting to Tsunade and Shikamaru. Tsunade-sama had told me that she needed me to give a daily bases on his memories to figure out his horrible past. Shikamaru had told me that he needed me to report to him about any unusual thoughts that the sharingan may have accidentally illustrated. It was all frustrating, but it was worth it. As the days passed, I found myself looking at an enlightening Kakashi Hatake. Everyday. Every week. Every second. His heart was draining of all the darkness, bit by bit. I was waiting for that special moment to come. Some day. Some year. It will happen.

"Shikamaru." I lightly pounded against the front door as I heard lazy footsteps nearing the entrance. Same as usual. The door opened, revealing a bare-chested Shikamaru Nara. I gasped slightly and mentally slapped myself to rid the thoughts away from my mind. "I have some-" I took a long stare at his chiseled chest "-information about Kakashi that you may want to hear about."

He yawned and brought a hand up to his face to cover his breath. "You just interrupted me from doing my daily sleep," he stated, "But no matter. Hit me with your data."

I frowned and leaned against the doorway. He came closer. I ignored the fact that every moment he was nearing my body. "Kakashi's Sharingan is very interesting, to be honest. Life-threatening, to be precise. It could permanently damage anyone internally or externally. For example, if you'd take me, I'd say that it is really horrifying," I explained slowly as my emerald eyes dragged across his well-built stomach, "Anyways...Yesterday, I saw something that I don't think I was supposed to see. I saw some sort of image of his former teammate Rin. Well, I wasn't trapped in the Sharingan's jutsu but I saw it anyways. It was as if her spirit manifested or something. She was motioning me toward her but before I could do anything, Kakashi grunted frustratingly and strode away with angry movements."

"I see," Shikamaru murmured. He glared at me with bored black eyes, his lips curved into the slightest puzzled frown. I was wondering what was on his mind. He seemed too awkward to be his normal-self. He suddenly sighed, his warm breath hitting my lips. "I will give you an analysis on the Sharingan next week. I will drop it off at Tsunade's office and you could pick it up from there," he continued as he turned his back on me.

My hand reached out to him and gripped onto his hand before he escaped my grasp. He surprisingly gazed at me with arched eyebrows but I gave no immediate answer. I slammed my lips against his, my arms bringing his head closer to mine. He seemed hesitant for a couple moments or so, but he quickly eased in. I licked his lips, wanting to enter his mouth and explore his taste. He allowed my entrance.

We shared tongues back and forth, the both of us greedily switching back and forth. Finally, he had brought the kissing to an end and shoved me to the floor. I fell back and watched him as his eyes grazed over my curved body. He pushed his knees in between my legs and pressed his hardened membrane against my womanhood. I bit back a moan and tilted my head to the side. His hands lifted my shirt and brought my bra down, the strap tightly pressing against my breasts. Eventually, his tongue was encircling my hardened bud, his finger tweaking the unoccupied one. I released a jagged sigh in pleasure and felt his thumb move up and down my wet underwear.

He placed small kisses on my body as he lowered his head to my entrance. He smirked and pulled the underwear aside and removed it from my waist as I guided him. The air hit me like a cold harsh wind and I felt the heat tingle in between my thighs. He glanced at me again, only this time, his expression held worry. "You're guiding me...Why?" he asked huskily.

I stared at him with big teal eyes and breathed in slowly. "Kakashi's darkness has strained me from becoming free and happy. I am not a slut or a hooker, I am only a kunoichi who is in need of being released from frustration," I murmured unhappily.

To tell the truth, I didn't like Shikamaru one bit. He was a great friend and all, but I had no love for him whatsoever, but since I was already here, I figured that I needed to do something to let go all of the tension. And this was the only thing that would accomplish and satisfy me. I was stuck in the blank atmosphere in which I cannot think properly. I have to admit, but I wasn't looking forward to having sex with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shook his head and lowered his lips to my folds and flicked his tongue at it. "I've known you for years, pinky, but I have never felt one spark come out of you when you're around me. You don't have any feelings for me whatsoever, but if this is really what you want, I can't stop a woman from wanting what she wants," he responded, "And I am gonna use a condom on you."

I felt my pride drift away as I fell into the arms of pure bliss.

I was becoming a broken person.

III

I stepped out into the bright sunlight, only to find Kakashi Hatake standing on the far opposite side of where I stood. He was looking at me with angry eyes, an outline of his usual frown placed on his mask. I wondered if he was here for a reason. Wait - he probably is here for a reason, and if there was no reason, he wouldn't be here at all.

"You slept with him," Kakashi muttered disgustingly as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants. "You knew nothing could make you content or happy again, and yet, you still god damned slept with that kid." He appeared by my side with a small poof of smoke and gripped onto my wrists, his chin settling itself on my right shoulder. I shuddered in response. "And it's all my fault," he rasped.

I stood still and kept my gaze firm on the barren tree that lay before me. I heaved a big breath and kept calm. "It's not your fault, Kakashi. You aren't the one who chose to do that. I was. I chose to do that because I have become a rotten person," I murmured.

"It's my fault because my darkness has overcome you and wrapped you in its embrace. It's taking you in and shuffling your mind around. You're becoming confused, puzzled. You don't know what to do anymore after experiencing such pain." Kakashi released a jagged breath onto my neck. "It's all my fault for making you become such a person."

It was his fault, I began to realize, it was his fault. Kakashi was the one who has been making me feel down. All this time, he was making a mirror-image of himself. I am that image. I am becoming the darkness that is cloaked around his heart. I knew I would end up this way one way or another, but then again, I knew I would end up helping him too. I needed to help him. There was just some connection between him and I that I just cannot afford to lose. I needed him.

"It is your fault," I gave in, "But take a look at yourself." A tear slipped out of my eye and landed on his bare hand. "You're slowly leaving that dim light, Kakashi. You are being guided to that bright light where true happiness is. I am doing that. I am helping you. And I'm putting up with all of this damned torture-" I laughed foolishly "-because I need you. I realized that I need you by my side. I don't know what that means and how I ended up like this, but - ah ha- I need you Kakashi. If you left me, there wouldn't be anything to smile about. There wouldn't be anyone for me to share my emotions with them. Plus, Naruto would be damned frustrated too."

For the first time in a while, Kakashi cracked a laugh. A heart-filled laugh that shared joyous emotions. I smiled as I felt his masked face press against my neck, his lips curving into what felt like a grin. He chuckled silently and let me go, but I didn't move one bit. I enjoyed his touch, his breath, his masculine scent, his laugh. I enjoyed his personality. I don't know why.

"Thank you, Sakura," he simply said, "Thank you for everything."

As I felt him growing happy as a person, I felt myself sprout of that pitch-black hole that I had fell in many days ago.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading my story! Don't forget to check out my other stories.

If you hadn't noticed, I have been adding on a pinch of details of what Sakura feels about Kakashi. I am not making dramatic changes in the next chapter where she would just randomly kiss him and stuff. No, none of that stuff yet. It's too early (: There is no way I'm gonna let you enjoy the romance just yet.

Don't Forget Tuh Review!

-XxNarutoFanGurlxX


	6. In Which She Is Ordered To Take A Break

A/N: So after reading all of your reviews, I pretty much figured that you guys were surprised from- eh -finding out that Sakura slept with Shikamaru. I don't actually know why I wrote that, but I thought that maybe I'd spice things up in a very awkward and shocking way. You know - a little twist. Aha, so um - thanks for all of your reviews. I appreciate 'em all.

So keep up the good reviewing and I'd keep up the good writing.

Review Please

* * *

><p>"Tenzo, you cannot stop me from wanting to do what I want to do. I may seem like an average, normal-looking ninja of the Hidden Leaf, but deep down inside, I'm a torturous monster. And you know that." Kakashi placed his cat-like mask on his face and turned his back on his brown-haired friend. "I almost killed you that other day, and yet, you still try to stop me. But you will never stop me, y-you will never get in my way."<p>

Tenzo watched as his silver-headed comrade stride away with dripping blood splattered across his arms and hands. Kakashi turned to look over his shoulder, and through the small eye holes of his mask, Tenzo saw the darkness and evil in his mismatched eyes. So evil, so horrifying, so...sorrowful.

Tenzo gritted his teeth and gripped onto his katana. "Damn it Kakashi! I will not let you loose after all we've been through together!" he yelled. "We started out as strangers, and look at us now! We're the best of friends! B-but now you just let this friendship go?"

Kakashi turned his head and stared out into the starry night sky. He snatched his kunai from his ninja belt and hesitantly held it close to his opposite hand. He slit the edge of the kunai into the palm of his hand and watched the blood drip down his wrist. He frowned and clenched his fist. "We never had any kind of friendship, Tenzo. We are only mere teammates that were forced to work together side-by-side in the most dangerous missions alive," Kakashi struggled to say the last couple of words he wished to say, "I was never your friend."

Tenzo watched Kakashi zoom away with unmatchable speed, drips of his blood flying into the cold air. The brown-haired ANBU growled to himself and tossed his mask onto the ground, causing it to crack slightly in the middle. He let the katana slide back down the slot and hung his head low to the ground. "Damn it, Kakashi. Why the hell did you have to end up like this?" he whispered harshly.

The world around me suddenly started spinning and I immediately arose from the dark, genjutsu-like dream that Kakashi had cast upon me with his Sharingan. My eyes began to flutter open as I heard his breathing, felt his moist breaths, and saw a small speck of silver as my vision cleared the fog. I gasped for air and hung onto his shoulders, then pulling myself up and into his arms where he then surprisingly held me with compassion.

I shuddered and released a jagged breath onto his neck, my nails digging into the back of his neck. "You wanted to let go of Tenzo just like that? Your best friend during those times of wars ... Why?" I asked fearfully, my eyelids clasping together.

I felt the shift in Kakashi's chakra. It was lower than ever. I cursed myself mentally for trying to dig up those darkest and most private secrets that he held. He sighed, "Before any of that happened, I had just found out that Rin had died during one of her missions to the Hidden Mist. I have heard many different stories, but one that actually caught my attention was the one where as Zabuza Momochi murdered her." He pulled me closer to him. "After that, I lost control of my emotions. I had lost too much already, and the next thing you know, I was savagely killing innocent people. I was almost executed until Sarutobi came along ... I was just lucky that Tenzo decided to give me another chance. Luck is all that I have. Mere luck."

I nestled my head under his neck and whispered onto his collarbone, "It's not just luck, Kakashi. You actually have friendship, people who care for you; Friends. Comrades. I mean - look at Naruto and Sai. They go nuts over you when you're injured. And take a look at me-" I paused and looked up into his gaze. "-I'm here, helping you rid of those dark memories because I really care about you. I really do." I felt my cheeks heat up as I found myself looking at an awed Kakashi Hatake.

"You know, I've gotten closer and closer to you over the times we spent together during your mission. To me, it's not even like a mission anymore. It's almost just like regular helping. And you're doings ... they're clearing me up back to normal." Kakashi leaned further back into the tree we sat underneath and ruffled my hair. "And it's all thanks to you, Sakura. It's all thanks to _you_."

III

I knelt over the river, careful to not disrupt my steady chakra flow. I stared into the icy cold stream below me, my own emerald-teal eyes glaring right back at me. Cold, soft eyes. It stung. I shook my head and gently trailed my finger across the water, leaving the liquid rippled and torn. My reflection. It was shattering. It was breaking.

A sigh escaped my lips. I wondered if all of this drama. This ... darkness. Could it be affecting me? I haven't been acting myself lately, to tell to truth. Especially around my friends. Every time. Everyday. I feel as if I'm getting farther and farther away from reality. I don't know what's happening. It's all just a new experience, I figured, and I know I didn't like it. My heart is like it's being swarmed with poison, afraid to show its true side. Happiness, to be precise. I wondered ... Was I becoming a mirror image of_ him_?

_No_ ... Please no.

I shuddered and left the small, hopeless river. My steps slowly led me back to my home. I felt them. All of the villagers' stares. All of the ninja's questioning murmurs. It was as if I was bold, standing out in the whole crowd, the darkest and most frustrated ninja. All of their voices. Their confused and mocking tones. They were oblivious to me until I reached my humble abode. I entered, ignoring the shouts of what seemed to sound like little children.

I followed the hallways and took winds and twists until I finally arrived at my bedroom. I locked the door behind me and sat on the bed, the cushion relaxing my sore legs. I hung my head as I felt the breeze push my hair back from my face. I realized the window was wide open, but I didn't care at the moment. Let the wind hit my face. Let the cold chill my skin. I don't care.

"What's bugging you?" I felt his words pounce against my eardrums. Those fantasizing words of his. I assumed it was my mere mind that was creating those manifesting words. "...Sakura." I bit my lip and scrunched my face up. What's bugging me, huh ... Everything. His life. His past. The hate. The war. Everything that I thought was to be happy ... they are full of hatred. Gloom. That's what's bugging me. The stupid painful life of the ninja is what's disturbing me. "Please...answer me." Two hands gripped onto my shoulders and I immediately woke up from thought. I sighed, realizing that I wasn't imagining. It was real. And he was here.

I slowly gazed into his pale black and red orbs, our gazes intertwining and tying. I felt a jolt of electricity shoot up my spine. Fear ... or the fear of speaking? "You answer my question first," I breathed, "Why are you here Kakashi?"

"I was worried," he simply said.

He was worried? More of ... spying, I suppose. No - maybe he was worrying. Trailing me around for my own good. To see if I was okay and good enough to move on. I had thought I had felt a pinch of different chakra floating around in the atmosphere.

A hand fluttered around and settled itself on mine. His hand. "Now you answer mine," Kakashi silently whispered, "What's bugging you?"

"I am wondering. Wondering about you. Thinking about you. Every single moment, your image would just pop into my head, and then would come your past experiences. Your memories. Your happy and sad memories. They are affecting me. They show me what happiness actually is and how bad pain could be. And it also showed me the true side of you...I love that true side." I paused to find his gaze lingering on my face. "I don't understand why you have to hide yourself in that shell. You aren't afraid to express your emotions around me, and yet, you're afraid to reveal it around others. I guess I could say that I'm the same as you. Worried. I am worried."

Kakashi dropped his arm beside his waist and sighed. He looked frustrated. Sorrowful. An outline of his usual frown was illustrated on the felt of his mask. I saw his lips part. "Then I suppose we are equals," he murmured.

He turned his back on me and stepped through the window. Kakashi looked over his shoulder, gave a small sad smile, waved goodbye, and disappeared in a flash. I watched as his masculine figure faded over the large rooftops of the Hidden Leaf Village. And then suddenly, I smiled. I don't know what he did, but he added something to me. Joy.

I felt complete ...

III

"Tsunade-sama." I bowed my head slightly as I entered the room, my eyes dragging across the red-carpeted ground. "You have summoned me. Is there something you need to request of me?" I continued absentmindedly.

Shishou eyed me suspiciously and shrugged. "There is no need to act like an adult, Sakura. I can see you are uncomfortable with talking to me in such a manner. Be yourself and um - prepare yourself for a short, yet maybe, surprising explanation," she stated.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "So what did you need?" I asked, feeling free of the tension and awkwardness.

"I don't need anything from you anymore, actually." Tsunade scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Your recent data gathering that you turned into us is actually very perceiving. Um - it would take some time for us to analyze this situation. About Kakashi denying Tenzo's help, AKA Yamato?" I nodded and motioned for her to continue. "We didn't quite get enough information about that, and you're not to blame because you didn't exactly get it either. But on that note, we must study that memory more with the help of Inoichi and Ibiki. We would not summon Kakashi for this because his presence is unnecessary, but if really needed, we would."

I watched intently as she paused to suck in a great big breath. She looked frustrated to me. She was working too hard. I cursed myself for indulging myself in this mission.

"Okay, I am guessing this wasn't really a brief summary," she chuckled, dumbfounded. "Real reason. I am relieving you of this mission for a month or so until we - you know - understand that image of Tenzo and Kakashi in distress. So ... understood?"

"Understood shishou," I murmured, quite happily.

Honestly, I was looking forward to relaxing and laying off on all of the stress, but I really didn't want to part from Kakashi's side. I decided that I should perhaps inform of this news later on when I run into him. He'd either be at the Leaf Library looking for his pornography or at the memorial stone ... Maybe even hanging at the bar with Genma ... or ... with Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen.

"You done with your thinking?" Tsunade suddenly yawned, her annoying voice shattering my thoughts.

I grunted and rubbed my arm. "Yeah, now I am."

"Good, you are dismissed."

"Mh-hmm."

* * *

><p>AN: So thanks to all who have been reading this story and the other ones. And thanks for all of your reviews! (If I'm repeating some stuff from my author's note on the very top of my story, well then, who cares! I'm stupid and too lazy to go back and check for the same repetitive stuff!)

I enjoy all of your comments and I do wish for you guys to continue reviewing!

I decided that I would include a short little story about one moment that Sai and Naruto shared. Almost like the one that Naruto and Sasuke shared when they were genin. I decided I would do this because I sort of made this story too dramatic and sad and I don't wanna make you all dramatized. So here you go!

.

.

.

"Sai, you stupid-ass! Look at what you did!" Naruto threw his Ichiraku Ramen coupon up into the air. "You left a big black ink on it! It's completely painted with your stupid ink!" he wailed as he pressed his forehead against Sai's.

Sai smirked and said, "It's your fault for letting it drift onto my easel. And besides that, you don't need that coupon."

"It gives me one free Ramen!" Naruto growled.

"Oh shut up, Naruto!" Sakura grunted as she suddenly shoved Naruto. "Shut the hell up - ...Holy shit."

The yellow-headed nitwit soon found himself lip-locked with Sai, his blue eyes wide with shock. He nearly barfed in his own mouth as he backed away with disgust. "I knew it! I knew it! Sai is gay!" Naruto shouted, his tongue stuck out.

Sai furrowed his eyebrows and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Or Sakura shoved you into me. I'll have you know that I am not gay," he stated coolly, his black eyes bold and hardened. "Blame it all on Sakura, not me. Hm?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side to face a very amused Sakura. Her lips were curved into the biggest grin, her cheeks rosy with joy, her emerald-teal eyes holding happiness and laughter. She looked amazingly happy, but damn her! She's laughing at Naruto for Pete's sake and he did _not _enjoy being laughed at!

Sakura giggled, "Oops, my bad."

Naruto bit his lip and clenched his fists. "Damn you, Haruno!" he said through gritted teeth. "Kakashi, aren't you gonna do something about her wrong doing?"

All attention was turned toward Kakashi Hatake, the Great Copy Nin, or shall I say, the former sensei of Team Seven. His silver hair was slicked over his face, a portion covering his single eye. His Icha Icha book was up in his masked face and he was laid back against the ground. It was as if he was sleeping ...

"Hm?" Kakashi looked startled as he sat up lazily, his lone eye wandering around the area. "You wanted something?" he mumbled.

"Yeah," Naruto huffed, "Sakura pushed me, causing me to kiss Sai! Kiss! That's horrible!"

Naruto swore that he saw Kakashi grin under that treacherous mask of his.

"I suppose that is your problem then, Naruto," Kakashi yawned happily as he eyed the laughing Sakura.

The both of them. Damn the both of them.

"Ne!" Naruto hissed as he crossed his arms. "Damn the both of you! Now it's my _second_ time kissing a dude!"

Sai's eyebrow suddenly skyrocketed. "...Second time? Hn, then you are gay then."

"I AM NOT GAY."

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed this short little story! ^^


	7. In Which He Is Lucky To Have Her

A/N: Hello to all fans and readers that apparently enjoy my story! I just wanna thank every single one of you for reviewing and reading my story! I absolutely appreciate that so I wanted to give a little heads up about the upcoming moments of KakaSaku. Yes, you have all been waiting for these special moments. And I have decided that I would give it to you. Right here in this chapter, you would find yourself being amused. Trust me. I bet you would be smiling at the end of this chapter. Maybe something even more.

**I put the chapter in 3rd person (JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER) so I can show what both characters are thinking.**

Don't Forget to Review!

* * *

><p>Sakura slid into the shower and felt the warm downpour hit her head. She sighed in relief and began washing away all of the muck and scum from her skin and flesh, happy that her bloody and gory mission was finally over. She had to retrieve a scroll stolen from the village from these bandits, and damn it, they just wouldn't give up until she had finally ended the battle with a heart-shaking quake of punches. She was just glad that it was all over. She couldn't stand how they were eying her, their expressions all hungry and devious.<p>

Sakura let her hands roam over her body to rub the soap in the wounded areas, careful to not reopen any cuts. She watched the bubbles drain away with the streaming clear water, her emerald eyes glowing in the dim bathroom light. Suddenly, her thumb had accidentally brushed against her sensitive spot, causing her to shudder. She felt her cheeks heat up, probably a blush, and continued to shower, trying to forget about what she had just touched.

Finally, just finally, the temptation ended when she twisted the faucet to 'off' and stepped out of the square-like container. She dried herself with a somewhat thin white towel and wrapped it around her, soon snatching a blue comb off of the counter top. She untangled all of the twists and ties with the brush, her eyes watering every time she felt a harsh yank. A few moments later, she blow dried her hair and exited the bathroom, then searching for something appropriate to wear.

The sky was bright blue and the sun was clear and bright, meaning that it was probably going to be a very sunny and warm day. There were barely any clouds in the sky, but there were flocks of mocking jays that seemed to be on a hunt for food. If it was going to be sunny, perhaps she would wear something rather summer season-related.

Sakura pulled out a matching underwear and bra and threw it on her bed, immediately scavenging for tops and shorts in a separate drawer afterward. The pink-haired kunoichi decided that she would wear a black spaghetti strap with her regular blue shorts; not too short, not too long. She tossed those aside too and closed the drawer, her fingers on the unoccupied hand ready to bring the towel down.

Suddenly, just before she could do any changing, someone knocked on the door. She released an exasperated breath and hung her head. She wondered ... who could be here at this time of the day? Seconds later, the knocking repeated, annoying the hell out of her. Sakura just sighed angrily and stormed over to the front door, ready to shout at whoever wanted to see her.

Her hand flung it open, revealing none other than Kakashi Hatake. Her lips slightly parted, her cheeks reddening slightly. She tightened her grip on her towel, hoping that it wouldn't slip down in front of her former sensei. "Uh, hey." She coughed. "I was kind of busy," she continued.

Kakashi eyed her with his lone eye and she swore that she saw a grin under that mask of his. "I could see that Sakura," he said coolly, "Anyways, I came over because I heard that you were let loose for a little while." He shoved his hands down the pockets of his sweat pants and stared at her impatiently.

"Oh yeah," she muttered, "Tsunade had told me that they were having a hard time analyzing a certain portion of my data base, so they have concluded that it would take at least a month for them to figure everything out. And that's when she told me that I'm gonna take a break for a while." Sakura found Kakashi looking at her confusingly. "And apparently, I forgot to inform you of this," she mumbled embarrassingly.

"Apparently so," Kakashi breathed. He pushed some of his silver hair away from his forehead and adjusted his hitai-ate. For a second, he gave her a scare because she had thought that he was about to imply some genjutsu on him, not until that he stated himself that he wasn't up to any business. She had decided that he has gone back to normal - or at least - that's what it seems like at the moment.

Silence began seeping into the room and the hallway, utter awkwardness filling the atmosphere. The both of them shuddered after feeling something eerie climb up their spines. There was nothing to speak of or talk about, and it was getting really quiet and awkward.

"Um, why don't you come in? I don't really have any plans either so..." Sakura's voice drifted off into a whisper as she felt Kakashi's gaze pierce through her. It stung. It was painful, but it also felt good at the same time.

"Are you sure you won't mind?" Kakashi asked, unsure if he should accept the invitation. Well, she did seem pretty busy, based off the fact that she was in a thin towel before him, her body still moist from her shower. And he didn't want to take advantage of her since she was his former student and that he still doesn't have full control of his emotions or mind. He was beginning to get frightened from the possibilities of what could happen.

"I'm sure." Her soft, gentle voice interrupted the flow of his thoughts. He brought his gaze up to her and nodded slightly. "All right," he replied doubtfully as he took his first step into her humble abode. He wondered how things would go now.

Sakura urged for him to take a seat on her couch and make himself feel like home. She had slightly bent over him, creating a perfect view of her cleavage for him. Kakashi sunk back in his seat to avoid the sight, and this action had confused her, for she rolled her eyes and scurried to her bedroom to change.

The silver-haired jounin sighed in relief and straightened himself. He can't handle being so close to her like that, especially since she's naked, or at least, naked underneath that towel. He knows himself that he still isn't clear of his darkness, and he knows that if something screws up in his brain, he'd go berserk and lose control, as of what had happened a couple of weeks ago. A breath escaped his masked lips as he thought how lucky he was to have Sakura still living and not dead.

A medium-sized portrait caught the corner of his eye and immediately brought his attention to it. With care, he rose the frame to his face and glared at it with an awed expression. He just couldn't believe that she still keeps all of those old pictures of Team Seven stashed in her home. Well, some of them were useless, but maybe to her, it means almost more than anything.

The picture illustrated the memory clearly. He could remember himself having to yell at Naruto and Sasuke to get ready for the camera, but the two ignorant fools would just continue to argue as Sakura stuck by his side with an annoyed expression. Naruto had then smacked Sasuke, and Sasuke threatened to destroy Ichiraku Ramen. Everything had gone south from there, and well, the Third Hokage couldn't do anything and had expected for him to take care of it since he was the sensei. Kakashi remembered how Sakura suddenly demanded for them to stop with much force and intensity that even the birds had stopped singing. It had scared him for a bit, but then he felt proud for having such a violent student who knows how to control herself. Self-control; that's what it was.

"You still remember that, huh?" Kakashi looked up to find Sakura bending over him, her face merely inches apart from his. He held back a nervous gulp and forced a smile. She simply giggled as if she was laughing at his foolishness and allowed herself to sit beside him, although she was really close to him. Her scent was intoxicating...

"Of course, it's the time when I finally saw true potential in you, Sakura." Kakashi grinned foolishly and absentmindedly draped his arm around her. "I'm sorry that you had to put up with so much annoying ninja though. Now that I think about it myself, I feel sorry for myself for having to train those two dopes," he laughed softly, "But it was all worth it."

Sakura eyed his arm that nested around her neck and blushed lightly. "Don't feel sorry for me. I had an amazing time with Team Seven. It was really fun, especially all of the pointless arguments," she replied. Her smile flipped upside down. "...And Sasuke's not here anymore, so it doesn't feel like Team Seven anymore."

"Sakura," Kakashi murmured, "Just remember Naruto and Sai would be there for you. And all of your other friends too. They know how much it pains them to see Sasuke to get darker each minute, but just know that we're here to comfort you, including me." He thumbed her bare shoulder in hope of releasing her tension. "It's my turn to help you Sakura. I have to repay you for clearing that darkness away from me," he continued, his lone eye glued to her saddened face.

She heaved a small breath. "I just wish that I have known that I had the ability to even do that...If I had only helped him push away the evil," muttered the kunoichi, "If I had known I could help him, he would still be here, happy with his friends and former team."

"Sakura, I know that you still have feelings for him, but we have to-" Sakura hushed him with a finger on his masked lips. She let her hand fall back to her side and sank further back into the comfort of his arms.

"Sasuke Uchiha is no longer someone I know, Kakashi. He's almost like a demon. That Sasuke I knew from before...He was a happy being. Almost a happy being, if he had only wished for peace and not revenge." Sakura was growing cold and pale, as if she was feeling sick down to the bone. "Sasuke. He was always coated with that darkness, but I never saw through him because I thought I was in love with him. Turns out that my love for him was never to be," she sighed.

Kakashi eyed her with a blank expression. She looked like she was in deep pain. Actually, she was in deep pain. Her emerald eyes were glowing, not with happiness, but with sorrow. Her light pink lips that matched the color of her hair was perked into a frown. Her cheeks were getting rosy, but the rest of her face was draining to the color of white. She looked absolutely uncomfortable talking about her most deepest emotions, and well he just didn't want to push her over the limit of what she can handle.

The jounin shifted a little and tried not to squirm too much, for she might get an impression that he wants to run away from this conversation. To tell the truth though, he really, absolutely wanted, to escape this conversation. He didn't feel comfortable himself talking to her like this. I mean - she looked so pained that her saddened state hurt him, scarring his heart forever. And he was guessing that it was probably up to him to cheer her up since he was the only visitor.

"Sakura," Kakashi suddenly said, his masculine voice ringing in her ear, "You promised that you're going to help me achieve true happiness, and I did. So now..." His voice trailed off as he leaned closer to her. "...I'm going to promise that I will be there by your side, always, to help you and guide you through life when help is most needed," he whispered.

. . .

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night, her eyes fluttering open to the sound of the wind howling outside of her window. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, almost like how a child would do when they were exhausted. After moments of yawning silently, she stared out into the pitch-black darkness. There was only the moon that lit the room, but the light was too dim and faded that it almost seemed like a ghost was lurking in her bedroom.

She stretched her arms outward and sank further back against the bed board. She eyed the corner of her bedroom, not surprised to find Kakashi Hatake sitting on her loveseat, sleeping ever so soundly. She wasn't shocked nor freaked out. He would always do this from time to time when he was worried about her. It was almost like his lifestyle.

The kunoichi swiftly hopped out of bed without making a single sound and crept over to him on tippy-toes, cautious of her surroundings. And after seconds of reaching around her to make sure nothing is in her way, she stepped her way toward him. She reached him within a minute, his masculine figure in full view.

His jounin vest was unzipped and wrinkled, his sweater underneath in the same wrinkly condition. His hands were resting on the chair arms, his fingers twitching every now and then. His silver hair was ruffled as always, and his hitai-ate was tossed aside on the floor, so both eyes were perfectly revealed. The only thing that she found surprising though was that his mask had accidentally slipped back down to his neck, exposing his amazing face that only few had ever seen.

Sakura managed to smile after noticing the smallest details of his face. His lips looked soft and delicate, his nose was not to flat and not too narrow. There were very few scars, one on his neck and one, of course, on his sharingan eye. It awed her to see him in such a serene state.

Doing him a favor, she hooked her fingers into his mask and brought it back up to his nose line, her fingers trailing across his cheekbones every few moments. She released a small breath onto his face and backed away, sure that she has done him a very thoughtful doing. And after completing her task, she tucked herself back in bed and dozed off, only to have Kakashi stare at her with soft eyes.

And so he thought, he is very lucky to have her.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait. I am still undergoing pain from my injury and stuff like that and I forget about things so...yeah^^ I hope you forgive me for updating late and...I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Do not forget to review please!


	8. In Which He Experiences Pain

A/N: Hello everybody! I haven't updated this story in a while, you see, but here I am with another chapter! I was HECKA busy due to the upcoming finals for school and I had to study for the sake of my grades. Anyways, I'm sorry for the late update and please do enjoy this chapter.

Um, just to tell you. I had said that I would never put third person again, but I kinda did . . . again. So I guess I am going to write this story in a mix of third and first person for the details of the story and such.

Don't Forget To Review ^^

* * *

><p><em>(Third Person P.O.V)<em>

Kakashi traced his finger against the cold gravestone, wishing that his nails would carve a message into it. He clenched his fists and let his hand travel down to the soil, where he then placed a single white tulip. Sorrowfully, he knelt closer to the ground and stared longingly at the grave. A small yet long sigh seeped out of his masked lips.

_In Memory of Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang of the Hidden Leaf_

_A great man whom lived to protect comrades and friends_

A clear tear escaped his onyx eye and plopped onto the moist dirt. He wished. Oh how he wished he could speak to his father for one last time. To tell him how sorry he was. To tell him how much he missed him. To tell him how much he had meant to the Hidden Leaf. Kakashi shakily stood up, his single eye still glued to the grave. His father's grave. Sakumo Hatake's grave. Oh how he wished that he had listened to his father. Oh how Kakashi regretted his past.

_"Tenzo, you cannot stop me from wanting to do what I want to do. I may seem like an average, normal-looking ninja of the Hidden Leaf, but deep down inside, I'm a torturous monster. And you know that. I almost killed you that other day, and yet, you still try to stop me. But you will never stop me, y-you will never get in my way."_

It all hurt. It all ached. The memories. His past. His terrible childhood.

_"I have to kill myself. I am a disappointment toward the Hidden Leaf Village, especially since no one would acknowledge me for doing what I thought was right. Friends, family, comrades. They are more important than anything and I vowed that I would protect them, even if it may cost my life. But no, no one understood the true meaning of pride - youth. Kakashi, If you leave now, you won't be able to see me tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that. Never again."_

His father's words. His very last words. Oh how he wished he had listened.

_"You slept with him. You knew nothing could make you content or happy again, and yet, you still god damned slept with that kid. And it's all my fault. __It's my fault because my darkness has overcome you and wrapped you in its embrace. It's taking you in and shuffling your mind around. You're becoming confused, puzzled. You don't know what to do anymore after experiencing such pain. It's all my fault for making you become such a person."_

Kakashi's own words. What he had told Sakura. It pained him the most. With him revealing his past memories to her, it internally scarred her, and having to do it through the Sharingan made it far too dangerous.

_"Kakashi, It hurts."_

The wind blew right through him, carrying his breath far off into the distance. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, knees dug into the soil, hands gripping onto the grass. Kakashi closed his eye tightly and tried to calm himself down, only to fail in the process and continue to act frustrated.

All of a sudden, something electrifying stung in his right eye. His Sharingan eye. Kakashi yelled out into the sky, his pained voice echoing through the barren fields. He held onto the right portion of his face and gritted his teeth. He glanced at his hand, only to find a dark red liquid pooling on his palm. Damn it, he was bleeding. His _eye_ was bleeding, spurting out all of that blood onto his hand. Another jolt of pain shot nearly knocked the wind out of him, causing him to shout once again.

_Mush! Mush! Mush!_ The sound of feet squishing across the mud filled his ears, irritating and angering him. _Mush! Mush! Mush! _Again and again, he kept hearing those harsh footsteps, the sound getting nearer and nearer to his position. Help. What he needed was help. But he didn't want any of it. He doesn't deserve anyone. He doesn't deserve to exist in this world.

Feeling the familiar chakra surrounding him, he jumped to his feet, his hand still on his right eye, and pulled out a kunai with the opposite one. Kakashi stumbled backward, feeling dizzy, and growled, "Get away. Go away. For God's sake, get the hell out of here, Sakura!"

He glared at her pale white face. It was like she had just seen a ghost. Her pink, soft hair was tangled and spread out across her forehead and neck. Her eyes were wide with fear, her lips slightly open from shock. She was shaking. Her body was shaking. He didn't care. He never cared.

Sakura stepped closer, her hand reaching out to help him. Kakashi immediately brought the kunai up to his face, unafraid to throw it straight at her. She didn't seem to mind the kunai in his hand, so she came closer again, only to have the knife skin across her arm. Suddenly, her flesh seeped out of the wound and dripped onto the barren ground, the liquid creating a small fresh puddle of blood.

"I don't need this! I don't need you!" he yelled angrily. "I don't deserve this world. I don't deserve to live! Haven't you realized that yet, Sakura? Haven't you realized that I was never suppose to live! I was supposed to die way long ago with my pride, but here I am now, whimpering and crying over my family's grave!" Kakashi pulled out another weapon. "I know I promised myself that I would help you, but now ... I've realized that I'm useless toward you. You don't deserve any of me."

He could feel a tear slug down his masked face. He felt the blood trickle down his eye and stain the felt of his mask and hitai-ate. He felt the pain. The worry. The unnecessary need of his own presence.

_"Sakura, you promised that you're going to help me achieve true happiness, and I did. So now ... I'm going to promise that I will be there by your side, always, to help you and guide you through life when help is most needed."_

He knows that he promised her. He knows that he had swore to protect her precious little life. But he knows that he can't keep that promise if he were to continuously act like a terrifying monster.

_She hooked her fingers into his mask and brought it back up to his nose line, her fingers trailing across his cheekbones every few moments. She released a small breath onto his face and backed away._

But she didn't treat him like a monster. She treated him like a true real person.

_And so he thought, he was very lucky to have her._

Kakashi suddenly felt the warmth overcome him as her promising care was draped around him. Her hug. He felt her small little streams flow onto him like a waterfall. Her tears. He heard the small little voices that filled the air. Her whispers.

"Kakashi, it hurts," cried Sakura, "It hurts for me to watch you go through so much pain."

And that's when the kunai fell to the ground with a thud, it's tip showered with blood.

* * *

><p>Don't Forget To Review, Dammit!<p> 


	9. In Which There Is Love

A/N: Hey everyone! I know the last chapter was very short and dramatic with all of that violence and sorrow, and it was my intention to do so. You know, to leave you thinking and worrying about what would happen next.

So here I am with another chapter which would continue the horrible events that continuously occur between those two lovers. Hope you enjoy and please ...

Please Review!

* * *

><p><em>(Third Person)<em>

Kakashi suddenly felt the warmth overcome him as her promising care was draped around him. Her hug. He felt her small little streams flow onto him like a waterfall. Her tears. He heard the small little voices that filled the air. Her whispers.

"Kakashi, it hurts," cried Sakura, "It hurts for me to watch you go through so much pain."

And that's when the kunai fell to the ground with a thud, it's tip showered with blood.

. . .

His bare fingers touched the mirror, his skin tingling to the stinging feeling of the cold glass against him. They trailed down slowly, pausing every now and then. Finally, his hand reached up to touch the right side of his face, the palm pressed against the bandage that hid his bleeding Sharingan eye.

Kakashi sighed and walked out to the balcony to get some fresh air. In hope of clearing his mind of all of those haunting memories that happened only recently. Only hours ago before he was brought to the hospital. In attempt of suicidal. Right in front of her precious little eyes. Kakashi knew, he just knew, that he forever scarred her with his choice of actions. And that wound would never be able to heal after such despair.

_"I don't need this! I don't need you! I don't deserve this world. I don't deserve to live! Haven't you realized that yet, Sakura? Haven't you realized that I was never suppose to live! I was supposed to die way long ago with my pride, but here I am now, whimpering and crying over my family's grave! I know I promised myself that I would help you, but now ... I've realized that I'm useless toward you. You don't deserve any of me."_

An overwhelming feeling suddenly came over him. He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the railing, his knuckles nearly cracking with such force. He shook his head slightly in attempt of ridding of those nasty moments.

_ "Get away. Go away. For God's sake, get the hell out of here, Sakura!"_

He knew that he promised her that he would keep her safe. But knowing that he was a true evil monster deep inside, she would never be able to be safe by his side. It was the truth.

_Her hand reached out to him._

But she never took a look at the truth. Instead, she tried making a new person out of him. She never saw him as a hideous person. She never saw him useless. Instead, she always looked at him like a real ... _true_ being.

_ The kunai fell to the ground with a thud, it's tip showered with blood._

"You're not supposed to be up and walking yet, Kakashi. You're still not capable of moving on your own, due to the fact that you're in such a bad condition."

Sai strode up to him and leaned against the railing, his elbows propped on the side. He eyed his former sensei with a worried expression, his face pale as usual and his eyes as dark as the night. His hand reached out to comb his hair to the side and then fell to his waist.

"Go back to bed and rest. You should, considering that you tried taking your _own_ life away," he continued calmly, "You even attempted the suicide right in front of her."

Without saying a word, Kakashi walked back to his bed and slid under his covers, pulling the sheets over his head where no one would be able to bug him. He needed to think. Think over about all of these conflicts. He needed time. He needed time to wonder and look back into the past. He needed to know. He needed to know if he was truly a monster.

A shadow was illustrated through the thin covers of his blanket. His hand. Sai's hand. It fell onto his shoulder and tapped it gently and reassuringly. And that's when Kakashi gave in.

Unknowingly, a tear slipped out of his onyx eye and plopped onto the matress.

"Sai, I don't deserve to live. I'm a demon. A killer," he cried silently.

He heard Sai whisper, "You deserve every part of us and her."

. . .

Sakura began to fidget with her fingers, her hands shaking nervously and her eyes still wide from yesterday. The breeze suddenly blew past her face, causing her hair to flow along with it. Bluebirds passed by, some hopping around her feet. The sun grew bright and yellow, it's sunlight nearly blinding her. But none of this would be enough to make her happy again.

_Kakashi pressed the kunai harshly into what he thought was his vital point. Instead, he had stabbed both him and her. _

_The knife was deep inside of her hand, which was placed on top of his heart, the point cutting him only deep enough where it would be a simple wound that he usually obtained when battling. And that's when he looked at her incredulously, his mismatched eyes full of fear and shock. _

_"S-Sakura," he stuttered. He immediately removed the kunai from her hand and his chest, and let it drop to the ground with a thud, its point showered with blood. He shook his head violently and stumbled back, only to have Sakura hold onto him by his wrists. Her hands were only causing him more discomfort, especially since her blood was seeping onto him, and she knew that._

_"Kakashi, I just saved your life," she said calmly, her eyes watering with tears._

_Kakashi stared at her unbelievably, his masked lips parting to the point where it seemed as if he was going to yell at the sky. _

_"So now you have to save mine."_

_And with that having said, he collapsed into her arms, unconscious with a pained heart._

Something dark appeared before her. No. It wasn't something dark. A person. A shadow. A masculine figure. And his appearance had allowed her to escape from those terrible memories that would forever haunt her life.

"Sakura."

Naruto rose his hand to give a slight wave and took a seat beside her on the bench without permission. He didn't give her a reassuring hug or any other friendly action that was meant to cheer people up. She was glad he didn't. He wasn't like the others who would try to make her happy again. They were annoying when they did that. And she glad that she wasn't one of those beings.

"How's your hand?" he asked gravely.

Sakura showed her bandaged hand to him and let it drop back to her lap.

"Is is that bad of a wound?"

"... No, it's perfectly fine. It's nothing really. I've been through worse," she muttered.

"Listen, Sakura." Naruto suddenly began to sound stern like those adults. "I know Kakashi is troubling you. No, he's not troubling you. But I know you want to help him and I know for some odd reason, he is denying your help. But don't take it all out on yourself. It's not your fault and it's not his fault that he is becoming as dark as ..." Naruto's voice trailed off into a whisper.

But Sakura made out the name of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Just remember that we'll always be here to comfort you," he finally finished.

Do you recall when Sakura had said that she hated those who tried to comfort each other with friendly actions and gestures? Well, Naruto Uzumaki had given her a kind hug, but it felt different. It was true and full of feelings. It was warm and welcoming.

She just wished that it was almost as good as Kakashi's touch.

* * *

><p>"Well Kakashi, you're all healed up now," sighed Ino as she tossed him his clothes from a couple of days ago, "Just don't attempt suicide again, please. Everyone was worried about you and would have been crying for weeks if you had died. You're just lucky that Sakura saved your life."<p>

Kakashi didn't respond. He just gathered his clothes and belongings while he was sitting on the bed, not putting much effort into retrieving his things. He didn't even bother to look at Ino.

"Damn, I just haven't seen that pink-haired kunoichi in weeks. She must have been crying so much," she continued absentmindedly.

Now this. This information got to him.

"Crying about what?" Kakashi finally asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Crying about you, of course!" she gasped, nearly laughing mockingly. "Come on, Kakashi-sensei! You seriously don't know how much she cares about you? She's always been worrying about you. The last time I saw her, she was stuffing her face in her old Team Seven scrap book, and the only pictures she has been looking at was of you and her, some with Naruto."

She, Sakura Haruno, cared about him? That much?

"Ino, she was crying about ... me?" questioned the jounin confusingly.

"Are you deaf or something, sensei? Yes I said that she was crying about you!" Ino drastically huffed as she tossed him his weapons bundled up together in strings. "Sakura cares about you so much that it's almost like love!"

"... Love?" he gulped.

"It seems like it," Ino softly replied, her blue eyes glowing with sorrow, "If you really think about it, she's done _all_ of that stuff just for _you, and you only._"

Kakashi's eyes were wide by now, but he knew that she couldn't tell since his right one was still bandaged up. Love. Sakura Haruno loved ... him? Ino was a chatter box and just loved to make up rumors, but this information did sound a bit real, considering that Sakura did do so much for him. But ... it couldn't possibly be. Could it?

_"Hey Kakashi-sempai. Fancy meeting you here on such a dark night."_

He remembered when she had first came up to him, willing to help him get rid of that darkness.

_"Have you ever thought that you're undergoing depression?"_

She was always concerned about him, whether he was in pain or not.

_"... Sakura, no one could take me out of the darkness I'm undergoing."_

But he couldn't remember ... had he wanted to accept her hand that reached out to him for help?

_"Please Kakashi! Just shut up and stop talking about this nonsense! I'm tired of seeing you in despair! It pains me and hurts me like crazy! I was supposed to help you out according to Shishou's orders and activate your Sharingan, and I guess now I'm going against the rules. Fuck those commands! I just want to help you!"_

Oh, that was right. He hadn't accepted her help.

_"I trusted you with all my heart and you trusted me. Yet you still go against me and is willing to do something so life-threatening that it would kill me? I trusted you and vowed that I would protect you and the team. I fucking promised and yet you break your promise to keep me safe?"_

He had internally scarred her for life. Physically and mentally.

_"Kakashi, I'd give up my life just to save you."_

But she had kept going on and on, fighting till the end. Hoping that she would be able to flip that evil upside down.

_"They get in the way because they love you. Because they want you to become stronger as a person. Friends. Comrades. And I thought that was your main reason to living...I thought we were important. Your words disgust me."_

Sakura always gave a reason. Of to why to continue to help him. Of to why he was wrong with his stupid yet hurtful theories. She even risked her life a couple of times to save him from despair.

_I glared at her with an angry lone eye, my silver hair clumped in front of my hitai-ate, some strands covering a portion of my nose. "Never. Never fucking speak about them. Never again," I snarled, "There is a reason why I forced myself to forget about them! Just never fucking speak about them again, or I'll kill you."_

_She smirked forcefully and spat blood out onto my masked face. Her eyes grew soft and she released a jagged breath onto my neck. "Then go ahead," she managed to say, "Go ahead and kill me if you wish, Kakashi. But that still won't resolve your life-long problems."_

He could remember all of those painful things that he had caused her. And those memories tortured him. Almost as much as the memories of his childhood. But he knew it wasn't torture. It was just the help that he refused to take and use. The help of his past friends and family - including the ones in the present.

_Tenzo gritted his teeth and gripped onto his katana. "Damn it Kakashi! I will not let you loose after all we've been through together!" he yelled. "We started out as strangers, and look at us now! We're the best of friends! B-but now you just let this friendship go?"_

Oh the pain.

_"I have to kill myself. I am a disappointment toward the Hidden Leaf Village, especially since no one would acknowledge me for doing what I thought was right. Friends, family, comrades. They are more important than anything and I vowed that I would protect them, even if it may cost my life. But no, no one understood the true meaning of pride - youth. Kakashi," said Sakumo, "If you leave now, you won't be able to see me tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that. Never again."_

Oh the misery.

_She hooked her fingers into his mask and brought it back up to his nose line, her fingers trailing across his cheekbones every few moments. She released a small breath onto his face and backed away._

Oh, all of the mistakes he had made.

_"Kakashi, it hurts. It hurts for me to watch you go through so much pain."_

"Kakashi, do you love her?"

Ino lightly tapped him on the shoulder, only to have Kakashi look up at her with a soft, hardened onyx eye. She released a breath and slightly backed away to give him some room, maybe some time to think, and patiently began to wait for a reply.

And that's when he gave the smallest nod ...

. . .

Kakashi ran into her. It wasn't on accident or on purpose. It just happened.

He was glad it happened.

"Oh, hello Kakashi," whispered Sakura, arms crossed and face expression dull.

Kakashi waved slightly and tried to smile to make her happy. Unfortunately, the grin didn't work and she was still feeling as painful as ever, which made life hell for him. He wanted to cheer her up ... and tell her how he felt. But she was so sad that ... would he accept the being known as himself?

"Listen Sakura," he began slowly, "I am terribly sorry for trying to take my own life away right in front of you. I know it was a mistake and I swear to God that I would never do it again. I forever scarred you and I wish that I can take that moment back..."

"You said sorry too many times, Kakashi, and you always said that you would never do it again," she murmured sadly, "I tried to help you and even risked my own life a couple of times, but unfortunately, I guess this mission isn't really working out."

"It isn't working out," he agreed hesitantly, "But it's only because of me. It's not your fault. It is all mine and I take full blame for paining you and the others. I honestly wish I can take all of my mistakes back and make it better, but ..."

"You can't take anything back that you have done. What's done is done." Sakura turned her back on him and began walking away, a tear escaping her eye. She didn't want to turn away from him. But she can't forgive him that easily. "I'm sorry, Kakashi, but I have to go now," she said forcefully, her voice nearly cracking under pressure.

Before she knew it, Kakashi had spun her around and within a second, his mask-less lips were pressed against hers. Sakura was now in a daze. The world was spinning around her as she felt the uprising pleasure surge throughout her body. His lips. His warmth. It felt ... like nothing she has ever felt before.

Their lips parted and Kakashi pressed his bare face against her cheek, then whispered, "I don't ever want to let you go, Sakura. I love you."

* * *

><p>AN: WOAH! KAKASHI KISSED HER! FINALLY! Okay okay, I'm done with that (x

Anyways, if you haven't noticed, I took some parts out of the previous and very first couple of chapters and pasted it into this chapter to add on the drama and such. So I hoped you like those details and ...

Yes, if you haven't noticed, Sakura and Kakashi has sparks flying everywhere in the previous chapters. You could have inferred that Sakura really cared about him and Kakashi really wanting to 'protect' (ooh lala) and such.

I just hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and please ... review!


	10. In Which There Is Sorrow

A/N: Hi again! From what you have read in the previous chapter, Kakashi finally confessed his love to Sakura who had tried to push him away due to the suicidal attempt. So I was hoping that you enjoyed that part (:

Sorry for not being able to update so soon. My birthday is coming up this Thursday and my parents have been preparing a party and stuff. I also needed to help with the preparations too so yeah. And don't expect for an update to happen on my birthday because it isn't likely that I would be on Fanfic on that day.

I'm also sorry for being unable to spot some of those mistakes. I try to look over it a lot but it seems as if I'm not as sharp as I used to be (x

So onward with the story! I sure hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, Kakashi had spun me around and within a second, his mask-less lips were pressed against mine. I fell into a daze as he wrapped his muscular arms around my waist, my eyes closing tightly. The world was spinning around me as I felt the uprising pleasure surge throughout my body. His lips. His warmth. It felt ... like nothing I have ever felt before.<p>

Our lips parted and Kakashi pressed his bare face against my cheek. I stood still, shocked and afraid to move. My heart was skipping beats, practically stopping every five seconds, and I could feel myself burning to the color of red. So not knowing what to do next, I let him enjoy my touch. I allowed him to hug me and cloak me in his embrace. And that's when he whispered into my ear, "I don't ever want to let you go, Sakura. I love you."

My eyes widened after listening to what he told me. I wondered silently to myself - It couldn't possibly be true, could it? Kakashi Hatake, my former sensei, could never be able to love me. Can he? I bit my lip and managed to hold my tears back. So I went through all of that pain and distress to only be loved by him? But this didn't seem right. After all, he is my former sensei. Yes, I have to admit that we have had quite a student-teacher relationship and our friendship honestly pleased me. I was always happy to see him around, even when he was reading his stupid porn books. Apparently, he was always glad to see me too. But I never thought that he'd end up loving me.

And I never thought that I would fall for him just like that.

Feeling a tad bit better, I wrapped my arms around him tightly and settled my head on his shoulder. We stood there for a couple of silent moments before breaking the embrace we shared. Kakashi took a couple of steps back and I did the same, but our eyes never left each other's faces. With soft jade eyes, I watched him pull his mask back up to his nose and managed a slight smile.

"Sakura, I am terribly sorry for putting you through so much pain. I kept promising myself that I wouldn't lose my self-control, but I never managed to keep myself calm. I always lost it when you were there. I never thought I was good enough," sighed Kakashi, "In fact, I never thought that I was a great friend toward you. Thinking that I wasn't perfect for you, I attempted to kill myself ... in front of you. After looking back at what I had done, I realized that I am indeed a horrible person. I just wish I could take it all back." Kakashi traced a line across the bandage he had wrapped around the right side of his face. He frowned underneath his mask and hung his head, his silver hair falling in front of his forehead.

I released a short breath and came closer and placed my hand on his arm for comfort. "Kakashi, I never saw you as a monster. I always tried to ignore the evil side of you because I knew your true being was caged up deep inside."

_"Please Kakashi! Just shut up and stop talking about this nonsense! I'm tired of seeing you in despair! It pains me and hurts me like crazy! I was supposed to help you out according to Shishou's orders and activate your Sharingan, and I guess now I'm going against the rules. Fuck those commands! I just want to help you!"_

Chills ran up and down my spine as I remembered his painful moments. My cheeks suddenly became cold as I felt the tears trickle from my eyes. Even when I attempt to remember those times, my emotions go out of control. I knew - deep inside of myself - that I was becoming as broken as Kakashi.

_"Nothing to worry about? There is something to worry about. You came back having no idea of to why you visited the Hidden Mist with wounded arms and legs. Your whole body was damaged and your health was terrible. You worried the hell out of me!"_

Despite the fact that his dark, shadowy side petrified me, I chose to help him. Close together or far apart, I could always feel his sorrow as it pierced through my heart. It was as if we were tied together with a long thin strand. If one of us were to screw up, the string would snap in half and the both of us would be forever scarred. I suppose you could put it that way.

_"Please ... I know something's going wrong with my body and trust me, I will take better care of myself and I will not overdo it ... Just please allow me to continue this mission. I can't just turn my back on him now."_

Apparently I just realized how much I cared about him. Just thinking about it makes me want to gather his broken pieces and put them back together, one by one, until he is recreated to be his normal-self.

My mind was spinning now. Thoughts and emotions shot at me from here and there, leaving bruises and gashes on my brain. Perhaps I just couldn't take all of the damn drama. Maybe it was all too much. Or could it be that I needed more time? More time for what, I wondered. Time was necessary right now, but why?

. . .

_(Kakashi's P.O.V)_

_The picture illustrated the memory clearly. I could remember having to yell at Naruto and Sasuke to get ready for the camera, but the two ignorant fools would just continue to argue as Sakura stuck by my side with an annoyed expression. Naruto had then smacked Sasuke, and Sasuke threatened to destroy Ichiraku Ramen. Everything had gone south from there, and well, the Third Hokage couldn't do anything and had expected me to take care of it since I was the sensei. I remembered how Sakura suddenly demanded for them to stop with much force and intensity that even the birds had stopped singing. It had scared me for a little while, but then I felt proud for having such a violent student who knows how to control herself. Self-control; that's what it was._

I closed my eyes and tried to savor the feeling of having yet another memory of Team Seven. Oh, Team Seven. How I wish that everything would be back to normal. But sadly, Sasuke Uchiha is long gone and Naruto has grown up to be a very amazing ninja - almost skilled enough to be Hokage. Sai and Yamato were recent add-ons, or that is what Tsunade had referred them to being as, but I saw them as comrades. Teammates. Friends. And for Sakura - my God - I just can't get her out of my head. I adore her, I really do. But what I have done to her is just unforgivable. I'm unforgivable. I've sinned.

_"Sakura, you promised that you're going to help me achieve true happiness, and I did. So now ... i'm going to promise that I will be there by your side, always, to help you and guide you through life when help is most needed."_

I recalled promising something to Sakura. A promise to be by her side. A promise to keep her safe. Although I had sounded true - I never wanted to break that promise - I disobeyed the very laws I have created for her. I broke my promise. She most likely hates me, I thought. She must have some pure hatred for me. After causing her so much despair, there must be something that she dislikes about me. Something - small or big - there must be something.

_"Kakashi, it hurts. It hurts for me to watch you go through so much pain."_

It hurts. It hurts for me to watch her go through so much pain.

_The kunai fell to the ground with a thud, it's tip showered with blood._ Now I'm seeing blood. I see the red liquid oozing out of me and her. The both of our flesh .. they are mixing. And we are becoming one.

"Kakashi."

I opened my eyes to find Sakura right in front of me, her jade eyes soft and full of sorrow. Her face was still slightly flushed from the kiss I gave her - and I can't blame her for being embarrassed. I gave her a kiss that she never expected - but she seemed quite happier than before. The sight of her glowing dimly with joy lightened my mood up a tad bit.

"I need more time to think about this," she wallowed. The kunoichi stepped closer and let her head fall to my chest, her hands pressed against each of my shoulders. "But trust me, I'm not leaving you. I'll always be with you, whether we are far apart or close together. I'll always be there ... in your heart." She gave the smallest heartwarming smile and left the area with small child-like steps, her feminine figure disappearing within the thin arising fog.

I can trust her. She'll always be with me no matter what. I trust her.

My dear Sakura ...

. . .

_(Sakura's P.O.V)_

Night was finally spread across the sky, stars glittering here and there. Shadows had lurked into my bedroom and covered most of my belongings and furniture. And as for me, I just lay there on my bed, my head turned to face the ceiling. Perhaps I was just staring. Or maybe I was just thinking. I couldn't remember what I was trying to do. The last thing I could recall was when I was trying to decide my feelings and affection toward him. Hold on - I guess that's all I've been doing since I arrived home.

_"I trusted you with all my heart and you trusted me. Yet you still go against me and is willing to do something so life-threatening that it would kill me? I trusted you and vowed that I would protect you and the team. I fucking promised and yet you break your promise to keep me safe?"_

_"I never broke that fucking promise! I cared for you enough and admired you enough that I was willing to sacrifice my own fucking life for yours! I was willing to accept the pain through that Sharingan and I was prepared to die if I had to!"_

_His hand let go of my neck and I sucked in as much oxygen I needed to revive my lungs to its full well-conditioned state. I coughed and collapsed to my knees, blood dripping out from my back and mouth._

I let my eyes close in hope of shutting out all of the gore and blood that flashed before my eyes. His dripping flesh ... my dripping flesh. I could see it trickling down my lips and flowing onto his hands. I could see his mismatched eyes widening, his masked lips parting, his silver hair flowing in the breeze.

I never understood what he was going through. I never understood why I decided to accompany him with his pain. I'm confused, lost, and broken.

_That fucking bastard didn't understand how much I cared..._

Kindness. Love. Sorrow. Sadness. I didn't know what those emotions meant anymore.

_"Kakashi, I'd give up my life just to save you."_

I'm his savior. He's my savior. Without each other - if one of us were to lost each other - we'd die and fall into the hands of heaven or hell - depending on how many good deeds or sins we've accomplished. And our bond - it is growing bigger by the minute. The more we understand each other, I suppose it means the more that we care.

A small silent breath escaped my lips and I opened my eyes to find the ceiling looking darker than before. I sat up and glanced out the window beside me, then realized that the moon was covered by the thin foggy clouds. Having nothing more to do, I lay back down, only to have the old Team Seven portrait catching the corner of my eye.

There was I, standing in between Naruto and Sasuke, and Kakashi standing in the back with his gloved hands planted onto the two boys' heads. I nearly smiled at the sight of the picture. But it wasn't as new and joyful as it used to be. Sasuke's figure was faded and almost scratched out, Naruto's body was smudged a little, and for my child figure and Kakashi - well we weren't exactly 'damaged'. In fact, the only thing I saw was a tiny thumb tack hole on my chest.

Perhaps if I waited a little longer, the both of us would end up like Naruto's and Sasuke's destroyed figure. If I waited longer, there wouldn't be a chance for me and Kakashi to be together.

. . .

_(Third Person P.O.V)_

Kakashi sat there in the dim light, a book in one hand and his hitai-ate in the other. He hoped that reading his Icha Icha Paradise would take her and all of the other predicaments he had in mind away. Away from him. Unfortunately, his little plan wasn't working as well as he thought it would and let the book fall to the carpet with a _thud!_ He stared at it long and hard with his onyx eye, his hand settling upon his bandaged sharingan eye.

_"I don't need this! I don't need you! I don't deserve this world. I don't deserve to live! Haven't you realized that yet, Sakura? Haven't you realized that I was never suppose to live! I was supposed to die way long ago with my pride, but here I am now, whimpering and crying over my family's grave! I know I promised myself that I would help you, but now ... I've realized that I'm useless toward you. You don't deserve any part of me."_

An overwhelming feeling suddenly came over him. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, his knuckles nearly cracking in the process. He shook his head slightly in attempt of ridding of those nasty moments. They didn't go away. Instead, they shot at him faster like bullets being shot out of a gun.

_"... Sakura, no one could take me out of the darkness I'm undergoing."_

He never thought about it, but could he be in a depression? It's something that Sakura had mentioned to him way earlier before - perhaps a couple months back - but he never took it into consideration.

_"Never. Never fucking speak about them. Never again. There is a reason why I forced myself to forget about them! Just never fucking speak about them again, or I'll kill you."_

Kakashi had threatened to kill her once ... and even attempted suicide. But she was there to stop him from doing that task. And he was glad that she did. Yet, at this very moment, he is still feeling that he doesn't belong here in this world.

After a moment of silence, the silver-haired jounin snatched something off of the table beside him and glared at it with his single eye. His kunai knife. The very one that stabbed him and a part of her. For an odd reason, he began to imagine that moment again. He could smell the bitter scent of gore. He could see his flesh trickling down to hers. His blood and hers mixed ... and they became one.

Without thinking, he trailed the tip across the palm of his hand until it reached his wrist. If he struck the wrist with the sharp edge, he would die immediately for that is where a vital point lay. His vein. One pop on the vein and you're a goner.

Kakashi gazed at his now bleeding hand and closed his fingers on top of the fresh red liquid.

Just one question he needed to ask himself ...

Should he take his own life away?

"Kakashi, please don't tell me you're going to attempt suicide again."

His head shot up to find Sakura hopping in through his open window. She landed carefully without making a single noise and strode to his bed where she then confiscated the kunai. He didn't argue. He let his chance of killing himself slip away.

"I thought you said that you needed more time," sighed Kakashi, "You know...more time to think about your decision."

Sakura allowed a sad smile to shine on her face. "I realized that I never needed time," she whispered as she snuggled against his muscular arm, "The answer was right there in my heart all along. I just had to look deeper."

She twisted Kakashi so that the both of them would be facing each other. Slowly, her hand inched her way onto his masked face. Suddenly, her fingers hooked onto the edge of the mask then pulled it down carefully as if she wanted to savor the sight of his beautiful face.

And finally, the mask pooled around his neck, revealing his true being.

With a grin and a small heartwarming laugh, her lips pressed against his and it was heaven all over again.

Honestly, Kakashi didn't understand. How could a young and amazing woman like her love a shattered and scarred man like himself? It didn't make any sense.

Their faces parted and the kunoichi wrapped him in her embrace. It was warm, comforting, and it felt like nothing that he had felt before. It just made him want more of her.

"You have to look deeper too," she breathed onto his neck, "Tell me, Kakashi. Do you love me as much as I love you?"

* * *

><p>Did you like?<p>

Sorry for a late update :P

Review Please!


	11. In Which It All Comes To An End

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto and never will

I must say, but I am wrapping the story up in this very chapter. Honestly, I don't have much inspiration to write this story anymore, but most of all, I am finding that it is all coming to an end since Kakashi is finally confessing his love to Sakura.

* * *

><p>Her fingers gently tugged at his mask, bringing it from his nose to his chin. It took her a minute to adore his so-called good looks and facial features before allowing the mask to pool around his neck. Her emerald eyes gleamed every so brightly, the light of her joy dim inside of her. And then finally, when the time had come, she leaned closer to him and softly pressed her lips against his.<p>

It was like heaven all over again…

But her kiss…her touch…they made him feel alien. Perhaps it is because he doesn't quite understand himself - not completely. Or maybe it is the fact that Sakura Haruno was just too precious for him to hold. A broken man such as himself could never obtain such a worthy and perfect being. He would only shatter that being into tiny pieces.

Their faces parted and she wrapped him in her embrace again to only feel the warmth and comfort of her arms. Yet it still did not feel right. How could she idol him? How could she care for him? How could she forgive him for doing so many painful things toward her?

Yet, he still had wanted her to love him. He wanted her and him to share the same exact compassion and affection. And most of all, he wants her to stay by his side, which was the reason why he confessed his love to her.

She snuggled her cheek to his neck and breathed, "You should look deeper too."

He didn't respond. He had nothing to say at the moment.

"Tell me, Kakashi. Do you love as much as I love you?"

"Sakura…" He cupped her cheek and thumbed her smooth skin. "I love you so much that I would be willing to take my own life away to save yours. You mean a lot to me…a-and I wouldn't know what to do without you." He shuddered at the string of words that escaped his lips. "I-I'm just scared to love you because…what if I hurt you?"

She sighed silently and tucked her head beneath the point of his chin and placed her hands on his muscular chest. He was beginning to make the situation very difficult…but he did have a point. What if he was to hurt her in the process of their relationship? What if the pain worsened their bond rather than strengthen it?

No. She mustn't think about the negative outcomes. To love and care for him, she's going to give everything she has in order to make him happy like the Kakashi she knew.

"The pain will not stop me from loving you," she mumbled against him, "I promised myself I would help erase the darkness within you. And I have almost completed that task. Now all you have to do is accept me, and I swear you will live a blissful life again, Kakashi."

Kakashi combed her bright pink hair back with his hand. "I've accepted you ever since you decided that you would help me."

. . .

"Ah, so you both came." Tsunade lazily pushed her documents aside, careful to not let them slip to the carpeted ground, and dropped her pencil with a small _thud!_ "Good. Shall I begin speaking?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura nodded and she was sure that Kakashi did as well.

The Hokage returned the bob of her head. "Alright. So after evaluating Sakura's mission report on your Sharingan, Kakashi, I only found one thing a threat. It doesn't seem as if it's major, but it could become a dangerous conflict if you are to lose control of your emotions ever again."

"And that is?" he wondered aloud.

"The activation your Sharingan. If you were to trap anyone, a villager or ninja, in a genjutsu, it is most likely that they might get caught in the midst of one of your past memories. And the incident would probably internally scar them for life it they were to see the most violent memory that you have. From what Sakura had written down on her report, she said that it is traumatizing." Tsunade sighed as she popped her sake bottle open. Wearily, she chugged the drink down, ignoring the odd stares she were receiving.

The Hokage eventually realized that they were impatiently waiting for her to continue, since neither of them wanted to say anything in response. So she settled her bottle of sake back onto the desk and crossed her arms.

She eyed the Copy Ninja before continuing. "But I doubt that would ever occur, for I can see that Kakashi Hatake is finally through with all of the pain and despair that his past has caused him." She shun a small, bright smile. "Sakura, you did a very good job and I am glad to say that you have successfully completed the mission I assigned you to."

The pink-haired kunoichi, feeling giddy in the inside but calm on the outside, bowed her head slightly in appreciation, a grin finding its way onto her lips. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama. And I assure you that Kakashi is back to his normal-self, considering that he has been reading his Icha Icha novels more often. He's also spending quality time with me, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and many others to improve his friendship with them."

"Do you have to tell her everything?" Kakashi groaned inwardly, his single eye rolling in irritation.

Tsunade smiled, "Yes, it does appear as if he's back to normal."

"Well we appreciate your time, Tsunade-sama." Sakura waved the Hokage, her former medic mentor, off and opened the door for her and Kakashi to depart the room. Just then, Tsunade held them to a halt with the single word of, 'Wait!'

The kunoichi looked over her shoulder and murmured, "Yes?"

"What did it take to get Kakashi back on his feet?" asked the Fifth Hokage. "You didn't mention it in your report and I have got to admit that I have been getting quite curious about it. If you would please tell me…" Her voice trailed off as she sipped on her sake to revive the fire in her stomach - the thing that keeps her awake.

Suddenly, she spotted the both of their hands, the jounin's and his student's, lock together with a seeming-so strong grip.

After having a smirk crawl onto her face, Tsunade laughed mentally at the thought of Kakashi and Sakura being lovers. It was unexpected, but it was always a possibility. To be honest, she had always seen something spark between the two but never considered it to be affection or care.

Oh well…might as well let the two of them live a joyous life. Of course, she assumed, that there was nothing wrong with a student-teacher relationship.

. . .

Sakura strode alongside Kakashi, their fingers tangled with each others, as they entered the memorial gardens, the place in which ninja and villagers came to honor the dead. She didn't question why he had chosen to bring her here with him - she already knew that he always visited the Memorial Stone to send prayers out to Obito, Rin, and Minato Namikaze. He needed his time to mourn for his loved ones, and she didn't want to force him away of what has become a tradition. Besides, she admired what he did. They were things that she never even thought of doing - perhaps she shall try it out on her own the next time she would visit.

The couple were seconds away from the arched gateway, now walking down the gravel path toward the Memorial Stone. A few more moments passed and when they had reached the dark obsidian statue, he bowed his head every so slightly, his silver hair draping over his hitai-ate. She merely stared at him, surprised to find him indulged deeply into honoring the great figures of the past.

The grip on her hand suddenly tightened. "Stop staring at me," he breathed silently, "It stings and irritates me in a way."

Taken aback by his reaction, she stifled an annoyed groan and bit her lip until it felt as if blood was about to ooze out. He almost never stated something so adult-like and rude, especially toward her. It was shocking to find him taking this task very seriously.

Curiously, she asked him, "Who are you praying for?" She had made sure that she didn't sound too 'wanting' or 'needing', for she didn't want to force him to answer her - She knew how protective he could get of his personal life and things, so she never prodded at those areas.

"…Sakumo Hatake." The pause before his reply was longer than he intended to make it. Well, he was struggling to spit the name of someone awfully dear to him, but he trusted her well enough that she wouldn't give him all away. "I am honoring Sakumo, at the moment, Sakura. Is that…" He gulped nervously. "All you need to know?"

Confusingly, she glared at his pale masked face, his expression nothingness. From the look in his single onyx eye, he seemed pained after having to reply to her question. Through those walls that he put up many years ago - she assumed it was his childhood when he had blocked himself from reality - she could see the cold sorrow that would most likely never fade away. Like he had said before, he was a scarred man.

"Isn't that your…?" She couldn't manage to say the last word.

"Father," he nonchalantly finished for her. Finally, he rose his face to the sky to observe the brightened sky and white fluffs of clouds. Although the day was joyful and full of hope, he felt as if the world was empty and full of barren hearts. "Sakumo Hatake is indeed my father," he continued absentmindedly.

Just mentioning his name reminded him of his childhood days with him. Sakumo was always there for little Kakashi. He was always there to watch out for his son, to treat him the way he should be, and to train him to become a strong-willed man. And Kakashi had indeed become a strong-willed man, except that he was also a broken, frightened one as well. His father led him through the right paths…but he just wished that he could have been there for a little bit longer.

In hope of lightening up the mood, Sakura said quietly, "I bet your father is watching over you right this very moment. He is probably thanking you for honoring him and the many others that you have loved. He is happy that you have grown to be an amazing shinobi." Without knowing, she released a halfhearted giggle that seemed to be trapped in her mouth for a decade. It was always hard to laugh in front of Hatake here, these days…

Unexpectedly, Kakashi took the bait. "Thank you Sakura." He chuckled softly. "I know he's watching me. I can feel his sharp eyes piercing through me. It feels nice to have someone look after you." He turned to face the pink-haired kunoichi with a big, awed eye. "And I don't just mean them. I mean you, too. You took care of me with your own hands as I struggled to live in the world of what is called reality. Without you, I wouldn't have blossomed. I appreciate your kindness and help."

"And without you, I wouldn't be what I am today," she grinned happily, her eyes cringing as of how his would. "So, thank you Kakashi."

Too happy to notice the huge shift in the glum atmosphere, she giddily settled her head on his broad shoulder, her cheeks tinting itself with the color of red and pink. And honestly, he didn't care. It no longer felt alien to be by her side or to touch her. It no longer felt awkward to hold her in his hands. It felt right to have her here with him, her soul tied to his…

"Ah, now that is the Kakashi I know!"

The couple spun around to only find Yamato half-skipping toward them with a somewhat a shocked and envious Genma Shiranui trying to keep up with him. It took another minute before the two men reached Kakashi and Sakura, their faces shunning grins and smirks.

Wondering why they were in the memorial gardens in the first place, Kakashi had questioned them about their presence, tugging Sakura a bit closer to his side. Yamato explained that he had wanted to drop by and help out - if necessary - but found out that the mission has been successfully completed. And with that having said, Genma gave reasoning for his part. The chestnut-haired ninja said that he was helping Tsunade-sama with arranging the mission reports until Yamato entered the office. After hearing what the ANBU stated, Genma wanted to tag along to see if his longtime buddy was alright.

It was a while before he finished his so-called 'brief' story. The silver-haired jounin and the pink-haired kunoichi tried very hard to not zone out and to pay attention to the details, but they found his explanation very boring and extremely long. Kakashi was just glad that his friends were considerate enough to think about him and to try to comfort him. Sakura, on the other hand, was happy that Yamato and Genma came. And if they never had, the gloomy emotion would have stuck to her and Kakashi for a while.

"…So, Kakashi-sempai," began Yamato, his voice nearly cracking under pressure, "How are you? I see that you're better than before but…I've been worried and I just want to make sure that you're alright. I don't want to see you break down again." He nervously fidgeted with his odd metallic headgear, his thumb brushing against the Hidden Leaf symbol.

The jounin shrugged, forgetting that Sakura's head was still settled upon it, and murmured, "I suppose I am fine now. Hokage-sama said that as long as I keep control of my emotions and don't think of the negative outcomes in life, I should be okay. She said that at some point, if I am ever frustrated, I would accidentally activate my Sharingan which could trigger a very dangerous genjutsu on anyone."

Genma uncomfortably hung his head, his foot trailing across the rocky path. "How dangerous?"

"Dangerous enough to kill or internally scar the client." The Copy Ninja coughed uneasily, feeling as if he had lifted something heavy out of his chest. It felt good to let some of the information leak out, but it also felt eerie, considering that he was talking about death and forever pain.

The brown-haired ANBU, finally shaking away from deep thought, sighed and said, "Well then how was the mission completed? I could see that you're back to your normal self, but who exactly did this? Tsunade-sama told me it was Sakura who was assigned to the mission but I need to see it myself to believe it."

The kunoichi arose from her personal daydream and cocked her head to the side, slightly irritated and aggravated. "So you mean that holding hands with Kakashi and leaning on him doesn't convince you?" she inquired with distaste, her temper beginning to boil.

"Holding hands with Kakashi is something that I don't see everyday, but it isn't enough," explained Yamato, "And I see you lean on sempai all the time. After sparring, after missions and during missions, and whenever we hang around the watering hole on the outskirts of the village. Most of the time, you're sleeping or dozing off on him and at other times…" He gave a hearty laugh. "…You use him as a pillow for resting when we have our Team Seven reunion meets in the Training Facility."

She hated to admit it, but Yamato did have a point. Holding hands was something out of the blue, but doesn't necessarily indicate that they are lovers. There are many reasons out there of to why people hold hands in the first place. And yes, it is true. Most of the time, she only leans on Kakashi to rest or doze off, like what Yamato had mentioned.

She really didn't want to let everybody know that she and Kakashi were finally dating, but she also didn't want Yamato lounging around thinking that they are just close friends. And Kakashi and her crossed that boundary a long time ago. Almost too long that she just couldn't recall when.

Wondering what to do about this situation, she decided that she would ask Kakashi for help. So she turned her head to face him, only to find that his lips were on her own. Unsure of what to do, she just stood there embarrassed yet pleasured at the same time. It was nice to kiss him, really, but it was just that the both of them were in front of Yamato, the big-time gossiper - he doesn't necessarily gossip, but he does easily let information slip away - and Genma, one of the most flirtatious and perverted man in the village.

When their lips had parted, he immediately brought his mask up to his nose, and oddly enough, neither Yamato nor Genma saw his face. Leaving Sakura in a daze, he turned to face the two male ninja and grinned ever so foolishly, his single eye cringing into his famous Copy Ninja eye cringe.

"I love you too, Sakura," he happily chirped, his silver hair flowing with the breeze. "So now that you two are convinced about our relationship, fuck off somewhere else." His tone was still quite gleeful, for some awkward reason.

"We were never fucking off in the first place," Genma frowned, "We were just unconvinced about your relationship. I guess we both believe you now, considering that you kissed her." His frown suddenly flipped over into a smirk. "Ha, her cheeks are rosy red like an apple. You sure got talent, Kakashi. What did you do? Use your tongue twisting skills on her?"

"Shut up, Shiranui." Sakura finally managed to awake from her daze, her cheeks still slightly tinted pink. "He would never go that far, especially in public."

"She has a point there," shrugged Yamato.

"Hm, yeah. I suppose you're right," replied Genma as he removed the sharp needle from his mouth, the senbon placed in between his thumb and index finger, "Hey, wait. Sakura-chan, aren't you forgetting something?"

She gazed at him questioningly with her big emerald-teal eyes, only to find him churning his eyes toward Kakashi ever so slightly, a small happy smile spreading across his lips. She suddenly deciphered that almost unreadable expression of his and bit back an arrogant groan.

"I…love you too…Kakashi." She attempted to hide her blush, only to have Kakashi wrap her in his embrace. She squirmed a little, uncomfortable to respond to his hug in front of her friends, but finally pushed herself to do so.

For a while, it was nerve wracking, especially since Yamato and Genma were watching with much intensity. After a couple more minutes or so, she began to ease into the comfortable silence and tightened her arms around his body.

She assumed it was going to be a long day if the rest of her comrades continued to mimic Yamato's and Genma's act. Yes, a long day indeed, but also a happy blissful one.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Hope you liked this story

Please Review


End file.
